Mehr Als Es Scheint
by Anesther
Summary: Human!Toothless and Hiccup: A volatile curse has caused the mighty and powerful dragon to face an enormous dilemma, one he's fearful to solve. To break the curse Loki cast, he has to say "I love you." But the fear is this: Will it be returned?
1. Verflucht

**AN: Alright, everyone! Hello and welcome to Mehr Als Es Scheint (More Than It Seems)! This story came from a prompt in drabbles for "The Odd Ones" and it was a substantially potential plot so I'd been thinking about it for a while. This story will be short—this is due to other stories and school. But who knows? I don't! XD**

**Okay… So, let's do this!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own this brilliant movie until it comes out!**

**Mehr Als Es Scheint**

_Cursed_

It had taken them a few days to get back to the village, and Hiccup was thankful the journey had not been longer—winter was steadfastly approaching. Wrapping the woolen blanket closer, Hiccup furrowed his brows together, trying to figure this all out.

Toothless was human—completely and undeniably human.

It had been so great a shock, the only thing his mind could process was the fact Toothless had been naked; that's how astonishing the whole moment had seemed. The surreal entirety of it all finally came crashing down when he and Toothless had entered the village.

Even as a human, the villagers of Berk approached with caution. He _was_ unlike any other person they'd seen: tall, muscular yet lean, possessing lovely russet skin, hair the color of a raven's wing, and deep, enchanting beryl oculars bore into them.

Hiccup swore he could_ feel_ waves of pure carnality emanating from the female Vikings; Hiccup was glad he had fashioned something decent to cover Toothless up, if this was just from staring at a bare chest.

Ultimately, withal, they felt fear. And, honestly, he felt and understood that deeper than he wanted.

Stoick the Vast came up to the front of the crowd, eyeing the stranger with analytical suspicion.

"Son, who is this newcomer? And where is Toothless?"

His mouth and throat now dry, he managed to choke, "Dad, this _is_ Toothless."

And the village went deadly silent before a commotion stirred through them.

Sighing, Hiccup put his face in his hands. This was too much to take in.

"Hiccup,"

Lifting his head, the young Viking looked up into his father's face, Gobber, Astrid and the others all gathered behind him.

"How exactly did this all happen, Hiccup?"

Looking down, Hiccup brushed his hair from his face, dragging in a deep breath and rushing it out. "Toothless said Loki did it."

"Loki?" questioned Stoick, a murmur trickling through the others.

With a nod, Hiccup told them how the sky had blackened, soot and ash dirtying the once snowy clouds. Toothless was suddenly knocked down from a fierce blow from the sky, and the crashed painfully into the wet earth. Head reeling, he had been impaled hard into the ground, not knowing what—or rather who—was there.

Toothless had roared and screeched with all his might, almost like he had been pleading, making a deal.

Hiccup felt the force lift off his chest and he watched in horror as Toothless writhed, the cracking of his spine making him nauseous from the helplessness he had no control over. Once it had been done, Hiccup couldn't understand anything over it. He left out the part when a naked Toothless embraced him long and hard.

That would've given them a few laughs. And he _did not_ want to put up with that right now.

Walking forward, Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, and he looked up to see a reassuring smile on her face. Throat clenched, he weakly returned it.

"What are we going to do about Toothless then?" his father spoke, his face pensive.

"More importantly," Gobber added, "What are we going to do with the other dragons now that their leader is like this?"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup and Stoick demanded simultaneously.

"I'm merely sayin' that, due to these circumstances, the dragons decide to try and find a new leader—it seems unlikely that Toothless is fearsome in this form to the others, now."

Hiccup felt his heart quicken. "That can't happen! Toothless isn't _weak_, he's just human now!"

"And I'm not arguing with ye on that, Hiccup. It's just a precaution I'm suggestin'."

Looking back down, hands locked tightly on both knees, Hiccup prayed to whatever god with compassion left would make sure that never happened. The very thought of the dragons turning on them was more than he could bear.

"We'll just…" he murmured, "We'll just keep an eye on them, more… That's all."

Stoick started to speak, "Hiccup, perhaps you should—"

"Dad, I know what you're going to say, but I have to disagree. I told you all before they're not dangerous—they just have to be watched over. _That's it_."

The finality in his son's words made Stoick halt any response he had planned. In that instant, pride swelled and he nodded in acknowledgement to his son's wish, trying to keep a smile to keep from forming.

Hiccup seemed to know anyway, and looked back at the blazing flames.

The door opened then, and the group turned around to see Toothless striding in, now donned in more appropriate attire and Hiccup couldn't help but remark to himself that Toothless… _fit_ into those, not just physically but just the whole concept of Viking and warrior screamed.

The rest were abnormally silent, moving their gazes back and forth from the floor, to Hiccup, to—very briefly—at Toothless and back. Hiccup, unnerved as well, decided to be the first one to speak. It was absurd, after all, to not talk to your best friend just because they changed. "Hey, Toothless; did you need something?"

"No, not at all, thank you." Toothless replied, smiling at him.

This was disturbing to them as a whole—they were so used to the actual toothless grin.

The girls, while feeling the same, felt heat rise to their faces, now having heard him speak; they had not expected his voice to sound so…_attractive_. Deep, vibrant and rich without being too low… This was much, much too weird, and when Ruffnut and Astrid met each other's eyes, they knew they agreed on the same thing.

"Was there anything else?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes, Hiccup, I was wondering if I could speak with you. _Alone_." He added when the others were preparing themselves to be seated. Reluctantly, Hiccup nodded, watching his father, Gobber and the rest exit from the Great Hall.

Toothless relaxed, tension easing from his broad shoulders. He moved to sit on the floor beside Hiccup, one leg bent, an arm resting upon it while the other stretched lazily before him. For a while, he simply watched the burning gold and red, a feeling of homesickness piercing his chest.

Hiccup was anxious but admittedly relieved that Toothless didn't start speaking just yet. Bad as it was, his mind still couldn't process the entire situation. So when Toothless finally spoke, Hiccup cringed inwardly.

"The dragons won't do anything, and I'm glad that you understood that."

Hiccup's eyes widened a fraction. "You…?"

"I heard. Not on purpose, but I heard the whole conversation."

"Eavesdropping doesn't become you, Toothless." Hiccup said, smiling a little.

Toothless glanced over his shoulder, eyes a smoldering halcyon in the firelight. "Why not, Hiccup?"

"For one, you're not supposed to say that you eavesdropped. And secondly, that just doesn't seem like something you'd do. Where's that dragon honesty?"

Toothless chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose it left when my body changed."

At this, both became petulantly silent, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof.

"What are we going to do?" the younger male finally questioned, looking down at his best friend.

"I don't know." Toothless replied; he really didn't. Because to break the curse, he had to tell the Viking beside him he loved him. And, even dragons, aren't prepared to reveal their secrets.

**AN: Not bad for a start, right? Well, at least I _hope_ so! LOL**


	2. Tödliche Schwächen

**AN: Wow! There's so many of you! Thanks to: PhantomMouse1115, PlasticBagFreak, meggie6, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, clenalyn, sunniphrost, Just Fe, If Wishes Were Blue Skies, Adm. J. Kirk McGill, LivingDeadPhantom, JTank90, allen niichan, Clumsy Giraffe, Caris L. Clearwater, Paranoidman, Reviewer of Doom, Dragon of Kirentha, Randomstrike, kunohara, xxHaleinaxx, JigokuHana, Crystal F. Flowright, Genome Soldier, Storktimus, peppermints and cotton-candy, deranged black kitten of doom, flutegirl0422, al28894, District X, Mizuki hikari, darkdaylight, Vulpes Cubs MissHanyou, NightMandarin, Snea, Picture Perfect Bottled Rage, marstoearth, DreadPirateSephy, Someone, LovingMyth, Skittles the Sugar Fairy, and others who may be reading in anon! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Nein!**

_Mortal Weaknesses_

The sky was so impeccably blue, stretching on and on, his kingdom of wonder. Toothless felt his heart clench tightly. Releasing a melancholy exhale, Toothless walked through the village, slouching a little from the unfortunate event.

_I had to do it._

Toothless knew very well he had no choice—it was the decision of his life…or Hiccup's.

He smirks at the memory; _of course_, he would choose Hiccup over himself. There had never been a choice. The only thought, when he witnessed Loki beginning to plunge his sword, all that ran through was the mantra: Not him! Not him! Not him!

The god of deception had made it worse.

"_When you tell the boy you love him, only then may you have your original form."_

At first, when agreeing to the bargain, Toothless had thought it would be simple. But when he saw Hiccup wincing and hobbling on that prosthetic leg, dirt caked into his hair, tiny lines of crimson welling from cuts on his face, hands, and neck, Toothless knew nothing but pure exultation that he had not died.

And when he pulled Hiccup close, relieved that he had been granted a miracle, Toothless felt his heart pounding, as though Thor's very hammer was banging against his ribs. In that instant, he realized he loved Hiccup more than he should…

In a way he was not supposed to.

Loki knew how to make his mark. Toothless smiled bitterly.

Annoyed with pacing through the homes of Berk, Toothless forced his legs to stop and sit, however grew antsy further. Trying to remain still, the dragon curled his hands into fists, consumed by rage.

"Hey!"

Toothless looked at the children in surprise. "Hello."

"You're Toothless, right?" the boy asked, speaking for his two friends behind him.

The dragon nodded.

"See? I told you!" the leader remarked, smiling at his quiet companions. "He_ is_ human now! Mom said so!"

The anger flamed brighter and Toothless stood abruptly, causing all the boys to bunch together in an odd cluster and watching the imposing figure fearfully. Whether he was a dragon or not, they all knew he would be deadly.

"We're sorry!" the smallest cried.

As quickly the rage came, the quicker it vanished. Reprimanding himself, Toothless was ashamed with himself. It wasn't their fault for one, and they were just stating the obvious, like all children do. He reached out to ruffle the smallest child's hair.

"I'm sorry," he murmured sincerely.

The first boy looked up, nodded with a nervous smile, and hurriedly pulled the others with him.

"Wait, we didn't ask him if he liked being a person yet!" the smallest shouted again, looking back at Toothless and waving frantically goodbye as he was dragged away.

Toothless was relieved the older child took the others. His response would have been too harsh for their ears, things no one deserved to hear.

He was furious all the time in this cursed body, feeling it boil under his skin like an infectious disease. His reactions weren't as calm as before, and he felt he had to struggle to maintain composure, centuries of patience of no use to him. This human heart was a constant storm, fighting a war within itself.

This body was terrible… In his form from birth, he always felt strong and complete. This body was a shattered and withering _corpse_. He could feel this mortal body dying all around him, in the air surrounding him out and in, every second counting down, weighing him down.

How could they _not_ feel themselves dying in the very spot they stand on? It was so vapid!

…How could Hiccup live like this?

Putting his fingers to his temple, Toothless kneaded the throbbing, continuing to walk till he found himself the ledge of a cliff. Settling down, legs dangling over the side, he watched the vast cerulean scene. He knew saving Hiccup's life was worth anything, even his immortality. However, he never expected the weakness of these forms to be so large. They were so susceptible to too many ailments and he wished nobody had to suffer through them.

Toothless, through the eyes of a mortal, was now more determined to see he would protect Hiccup. This was completely irrational of course. He knew very well that he could tell Hiccup what he must. Become a dragon once more, protect Hiccup till the Viking perished or visa versa—it didn't matter, the boy's soul was worth more than the world, the sky and the stars. But… what if he said it, and Hiccup rejected it? What would he do then?

He could remain human… Death would be around every corner, haunting every precious second, speeding time, but he could stay like this and be with Hiccup. This body would give him the ability to be nearer to Hiccup—all it would cost him was his very being.

What a mockery he has been subjected to by Loki.

Fighting the urge to curse at the heavens, Toothless rammed his fist hard into the ground, pain shooting upwards.

"Toothless?"

Whirling around, Toothless looked up at the surprised features of Hiccup, the Viking's hand instantly thrown out.

"Hiccup, what is it?"

"Back a little away from the ledge, that's what! You might fall!"

Perplexed, Toothless looked down; he had gotten much too close to edge when he turned. Not wanting to upset him, the dragon followed the command and slowly moved back till he was five feet from the precipitous ledge.

"I wasn't going to fall." said Toothless then.

"That's what you say," Hiccup snapped, "But you don't know how the cliff might be—it could be wearing down from all the recent moisture in the air for all we can guess!"

Toothless mouth curved into a frown. "I was not going to fall. You're being too paranoid."

"Toothless, I'm serious!" the younger man remarked, kneeling beside the dragon, awkwardness be damned.

"Just because I can't_ fly_ anymore doesn't mean I'm foolish enough to fall off!"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed, his face as stone as the dragon's ever seen it, and Toothless mimicked it perfectly. The minutes seemed to pass by and, to Hiccup's surprise and appease, Toothless broke the eye contact first.

"I'll be more careful, next time."

Hiccup gave Toothless a surreptitious look before him, too, relented. Not even thinking of it, the Viking seated himself carefully on the ground. He instinctively winced; the crash from a few days prior had really messed up his prosthetic leg.

"Are you hurting again?" inquired the dragon, quickly moving close to inspect the leg.

"Huh? What?—Toothless I'm fine." Hiccup replied, fighting the urge to scoot back. Toothless plaintively ignored him and gently grasped the leg to still it. Hiccup stopped; afraid any wrong move would tear at the still sensitive tissue and to avoid Toothless drawing closer.

There was a complete difference between a dragon and a man invading your space.

"Do you need me to take you back?"

Hiccup shook his head vigorously. "No, thanks, I'm really okay."

Toothless didn't believe him; he knew the Viking too well.

Knowing he'd been found out, Hiccup attempted to hastily make his retreat. "Look, we should probably head back. I was worried about where you were and now that I found you, we can go back home."

Toothless, reluctantly, obeyed.

Hiccup was already walking on ahead, and Toothless caught up with him easily. On instinct, he offered an arm for Hiccup to hold onto. The younger man hesitated, looking at the proffered aid with almost a sense of anxiety.

"It's not as though you can hold onto my head or neck anymore." Toothless said.

"Right…" But he continued onwards either way. Toothless felt an awful stung; he took it in quietly, drowning in the sense of weakness. Hiccup was going to trip at any moment, but he, clearly, didn't want the help. Toothless sighed in defeat.

As predicted, Hiccup took a wrong step and was about to impact onto the earth. Toothless rushed over and swiftly took hold of him. Suddenly, he saw Hiccup's maneuverability falter even lower in his eyes, the thought of mortality made panic swim through his conscience. Holding Hiccup closer, Toothless never wanted anything more than to find ways to keep Hiccup's life from entering death's bay. He was more aware than ever that humans were the living dead.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" the other assured him, turning red from the sudden embrace; Toothless, however, didn't like the tone.

"Don't make me carry you."

Hiccup ceased and, this time, took the arm, but an uncomfortable silence rang. And before they entered the village's clearing, Hiccup released Toothless' arm and strode into it.

Toothless couldn't understand Hiccup's behavior, and the feeling of weakness filled him to the brim.

**AN: I have school in the morning and it's close to 12 a.m. Oh well. LOL Hope you all liked!**


	3. Unbehagen

**AN: GOOD LORD! Thanks to: Paranoidman, ranni, SagenWarrior, Rei no Baka, cutiecat92, RinTikari, EmeraldWit, My Eternal Facade, If Wishes Were Blue Skies, xxHaleinaxx, darkdaylight, Ivan's Kitsune, Tefnut Talvi, Someone, Caris L. Clearwater, gamerfreak007, mpkio2, Son-Of-Sparda, Detective V, Byakushii, Amaterasu17, EcchoKat, KaitlynAM, crazysquirl, and others who may be following in anon! Thanks so much everybody! Glad you all are enjoying it!**

**Sorry for the wait—I'm busy with my senior book and memorizing a monologue for Drama class. (Playing an egotistical, angry and hungry demon is not as easy as it seems. Hurts the throat! XD) I just wrote all this so forgive any mistakes and I'm sorry it's short and not much.**

**DISCLAIMER: No… But I'm seeing it for the fourth time tomorrow! This is the only movie I've ever seen more than once in theatres. Isn't that sad? Or is it sadder because I'm an adult? –giggle-**

_Unease_

Throwing the ax into the target, Astrid dove and rolled perfectly back onto her feet. Taking an offensive stance, she gripped the weapon tightly, yanked it, and launched it forcefully towards the spinning target Gobber had set up.

The young woman smirked jubilantly; all her marks were vital areas.

"Wow, Astrid! That was great!"

The girl whipped around, beaming at Hiccup. "Thanks! It's taken me a while, but I think I'm getting better."

"No doubt about it." Hiccup replied.

Astrid felt her face redden from the compliment and an uncharacteristic feminine giggle emanated from her throat, looking down shyly. Hiccup felt his heart speed up. Gods, she was lovely…!

But then, Astrid was Astrid, and she affectionately punched his arm. It wasn't as hard as usual, but he still felt the spot become sorely nettled from the unexpected abuse. Either way, he enjoyed her company and he produced a wineskin pouch from his belt. "Here."

Nodding thanks, she drank the water gratefully, using some to splash onto her face. She then glanced about and wondered whether she should ask where Toothless was. Ever since the incident, Hiccup was not exactly with Toothless very much. It had become even more apparent when Hiccup had gone to go find Toothless a couple of days before. She didn't know what happened then and she was not entirely sure if it was her place to ask.

No time like the present. "Where's Toothless?"

"No idea."

This honestly surprised her, and her brows rose at the casual statement. Deciding to be blunt she said, "You two don't spend too much time together nowadays."

"No…" he replied. "I guess we don't."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Why?"

This conversation was sounding too familiar. "Why does it matter to you all of a sudden?"

"Well, he's your best friend isn't he?"

Hiccup held in check the desire to roll his eyes, but he knew she was right. "Yeah…"

The young woman set aside her weapon, trying to place what tone his voice had now taken. "Why aren't you with him, then? It's not like he betrayed you or anything like that."

"I know," he replied, trying to play ignorant to the awful feeling in his chest. "But it's…"

She waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she reiterated, "But it's…"

"Awkward."

"Hiccup, I'm afraid I don't follow."

He laughed once, the left side of his mouth tipping in a frown. "I know—it doesn't make much sense to me either."

Astrid sighed lightly, wanting to find the right words to say. She could always smack him upside the head, but good would that do aside from produce a massive headache? So the young woman just wrapped an arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek, close to the side of his mouth.

"It'll make sense somehow, then."

Hiccup barely caught what she said; the sheer proximity of her soft body pressed against his tightened his throat, his stomach clenching as his heart pumped wildly. He looked into those lovely waters and boldness surged through him. He reached out to cup her face in one hand, the other holding her sturdy yet smaller one.

Her mouth parted slightly, stock-still from his move. Hiccup was leaning in, his breath coming out in quick nervous gasps. Astrid closed her eyes, waiting. He skimmed his lips on hers… Her taste drove him crazy, her arms around his waist pulling his closer. He nearly groaned when her hips accidentally grinded against his.

There was a sudden chuckle, deep and sonorous.

"Toothless!" the girl cried out, jumping from her spot.

Hiccup had an unspeakable urge to curse at the gods; always giving him the most impromptu of times. He whirled around, planning to give Toothless a death glare, but halted at the expression on Toothless' face.

Toothless' brow was quirked, his mouth a smirk.

"What?" Hiccup demanded.

Toothless shrugged noncommittally.

Breathing out frustration, Hiccup rose to his full height, folding his arms over his chest. "You came here for something. What is it?"

Astrid was about to elbow him—there was no need for that tone—but Toothless remarked first.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you and your _mate_; next time, I'll just wait—that whole process doesn't take too long."

Both Astrid and Hiccup became a deep red. Hiccup began to stutter so hard nothing intelligible came out.

Toothless took this as a perfect cue to exit.

As he strode away, Hiccup regained his tongue and said to Astrid, "I'll talk to you later." He then sprinted off after Toothless, never feeling more humiliated and bitter and choleric than right now. Striding up to the dragon's side, Hiccup glowered.

Toothless met his gaze equally, keeping his brisk walk as they crossed the large bridge.

"What did you want?"

"Nothing really; I just came on you two at the wrong time it seems."

"You're damn right you did. But why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"What you said back there—that thing about me and Astrid!"

Toothless looked down at Hiccup, cocking his head. "I don't see anything wrong with what I said."

"It actually does! What exactly were you trying to imply?"

Toothless suddenly bristled, his mouth curling up in a ferocious sneer—his usual scowl looking strangely out of place yet not on this human face. "I was not implying anything. I came on you two at the wrong time—that's all. And I don't see why I need to explain myself to you if it were otherwise!"

"Acting up like that is definitely something that needs to be explained!"

"No it does not! Why is it that you just can't accept that my coming was an accident!"

Toothless wasn't lying in the least. He had been sent by Gobber to go fetch Hiccup so the young Viking could help around in the shop. The dragon was completely set on the task, searching for Hiccup everywhere till Fishlegs told him where he could find the boy. It had been a total surprise when he found them pressing their faces to one another. Of course, he had seen it before, but he could not understand why humans did this.

He just knew that this was, typically, part of their coupling ritual. And that thought had made his brain reel, his insides of a sudden caving. He felt nothing more than pure envy; a rage to tell Hiccup he loved him overflowed, barely containable, just so he could transform and take Hiccup far away from that fair-haired temptress.

He had chuckled unintentionally at the thought; and that's how they were where they are now—fixing each other daggers.

"You are being so hardheaded!"

Toothless' beryl eyes widened, and he scoffed. "I'm being difficult? Me?"

"Yes you are!"

Toothless barked a laugh, his eyes now a raging green storm. "This is coming from _you_—you who have been avoiding me like the plague for the past couple of days! That is rich, Hiccup, just perfectly hypocritical!"

Hiccup felt that slap his face—because it was true; every word.

The dragon was seething, and he was amazed at the clamor building within this body; it was comparatively smaller than his true form, and yet, there was an insurmountable flow of energy increasing inside. It was so daunting that he could just release it all with his voice and have the boy understand. He was not a dragon anymore—everything can just come out, easier, faster, more forcefully.

But the energy depleted just as quickly. So, after he had said that, he felt reprehensible for yelling such crude things to Hiccup. He sighed, looking at the ground. Finally, after a moment of dreading silence, Toothless said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean that."

"No, you had every right to."

Toothless glanced at Hiccup and swallowed. "Gobber had sent me."

The Viking blinked. "He did?"

"Yes. He needs your help at the shop—that's why I went to go find you."

"Oh…" Hiccup murmured, his cheeks tinting. He really was overreacting to everything.

Toothless began to walk when he felt a slim hand grip onto his shoulder; he turned his head abruptly, confused. Hiccup was staring at him intensely, his brows marring together.

"I'm sorry."

Toothless tilted his head to the left. "For…?"

"For being such a jerk to my best friend; that's what's for."

The dragon couldn't help the smile curling his lips, his heart fluttering instantaneously. "But you're _my_ jerk. I can put up with you."

Hiccup blinked thrice rapidly at the stunning grin and hurriedly pulled away; however, he returned the gesture with his own grin and resumed walking, Toothless close behind. Hiccup felt lighter than he had for a while. It was not so awkward at the moment anymore.


	4. ähnliche Veränderungen

**AN: Thanks to: rockenweirdo, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Candy-chama, xxHaleinaxx, TeaMongrel, mpkio2, Desiree Nicole, prodigus feldspar (Hope you enjoyed seeing HTTYD for your fourth time! My fourth time was yesterday! XD), blissfulignorance19, Jinmi, Clarrolx, La Belle Demoiselle, canedtweety, FireBreather339, Loti-miko, highschool zombie, Daniel The king of Dragons, mangafairy, Toothless-the-nightfury, Tweekerz, and those who may be following in anon! Thanks everybody! Sorry updates are slow. I'm preparing things for English, Drama, and Econ. XD Good news is that high school will be over soon! Just less than twenty days! Wait... LESS THAN TWENTY DAYS?! -faints-**

**Also… I think this is the only chapter I've done in my life for **_**any**_** story that had little to no speaking. That's rare for me! Almost everything I do has talking! LOL**

**DISCLAIMER: -bawls enough to create a lake-**

_Similar Changes_

The days flew into the weeks, and those weeks soon became two months—two long, painful months in this human form. Toothless did not complain out loud however. Hiccup was beginning to renew the tethered lines of their friendship; the bond was broken—it was just unclasped for a while. Toothless knew however that it was all coming back. The boy would approach him now, a little nervous and antsy, withal, similar to how they used to be when he was a dragon.

Toothless was overflowing with joy, deliriously happy that Hiccup was no longer acting like they were strangers. They have been together for almost a year now, paired together by fate and the bond had only been growing stronger, thicker than iron. The bond had been slightly dulled by the event, straining it rather heavily, which had Toothless in a mild panic and worry. Hiccup was a wonderful person to be a companion to and it had been tenuous during the time they spent apart—each lost in their own little worlds.

The dragon didn't want to push it, withal, and gave the Viking a fairly reasonable distance. Despite being in a weaker body, Toothless was ever alert to take evasive action if needed. Hiccup had been taking care of a Deadly Nadder that had been feeling out of sorts for a while; when the dragon snapped, Toothless suddenly emitted a feral noise from deep in his throat, resonating in his chest. The Nadder had looked at him then and the awareness in its eyes was clear: It could defeat him if it so wished to. The Night Fury was dormant; he posed no threat. But something in those teal oculars halted the Nadder from performing the task. They were still stony, cold and _dominant_. That regality and fire consumed him, warning that he will, by any means necessary, kill that which is _his possession_.

The Nadder understood and withdrew, portraying a more docile manner to avoid looking into that bleak stare. Hiccup had looked up at the Deadly Nadder in bewilderment—none of the dragons were so cooperative yet. He looked behind his shoulder at Toothless, a question in his eyes.

Toothless merely grinned.

Toothless was quite a character in his opinion. Dragons held no actual tinges of bashfulness and were carefree in the world's wiles; hence, Hiccup surmised, this was why Toothless sometimes behaved like a child with no sense of how cruel or misplaced reality could be. It was often very amusing—and frightening—to see Toothless randomly gallivanting in tall green patches.

The Viking would suddenly have a clear image of a Toothless in true form doing that whenever possible—it was a favorite pastime of his, and, apparently, carried in this body. However, that didn't mean the body was going to behave the same. Toothless, after going through his luxury, was found scratching his bare arms mercilessly. Hiccup went over to him and explained about the differences of skin—while dragons could roll in grass for long periods of time, human flesh was sensitive and if irritated enough, would turn red and itch. He had said to stop for a while.

Toothless hadn't been very pleased with the news, but decided not to go into the field for a while. His will had been put to the test when a little Terror had gone in there to enjoy itself. Toothless fought with himself, suppressing the urge, and Hiccup broke into a fit of laughter at the sight of Toothless face so tight with consternation. The dragon found good humor in it and joined Hiccup, continuing to make weird faces and Hiccup had chuckled all the more, a heap on the ground. Their camaraderie wasn't totally foreign.

Hiccup was most truly becoming used to way things used to be. He would tinker and invent long into the night at times, and Toothless would watch intently. Hiccup did this to concentrate other than the problem at hand. He wanted Toothless to revert back to normal; he felt downright awful that Toothless had given up his self just for Hiccup, and the Viking felt even worse when he remembers how he had been treating him lately. He was going to find a way or die trying to repay him. He was grateful for Toothless standing up for him, protecting him as always. And… in a way, it was amazing that he could finally communicate with his best friend.

Withal, Hiccup was uncomfortable being watched during the evening. Toothless had oft stayed up with him countless times, observing quietly. But this was when Toothless was a fire-breathing, winged reptile. Those days—however long they might last—were gone for now and Hiccup felt uneasy. Toothless was still Toothless, and he remained ever silent in his vigil, yet the fact a pair of _human_ eyes were watching every move, Hiccup felt a sudden wave of nausea. Memories of when he was hounded down and studied made an inner child cry from the pressure. All those times when everyone criticized what he did, what he said, how he said it and how he did it, made his hands shake. Everyone may be different to him now, but it was no use reiterating it—the mind kept uncovering little fears.

Warmth had jarred his mind awake and Hiccup found the serious face of Toothless no more than a few inches from his; Hiccup's hand, enveloped in Toothless' much larger one, looked ever paler against the healthy glow of the dragon's bronze skin. Toothless forgot humans were not used to such nearness, but he cupped the boy's face in his left hand, smiling gently at him. He had seen and felt the boy's sudden distress and quickly reacted on instinct. Hiccup suddenly felt the memories recede from the brightness of that smile, the affection swirling in green eyes made topaz from the candlelight; the small boy within ceased crying, comforted by a loving ray of solace.

The message radiated: _I'm here for you._

Hiccup, too, forgot people respected each other's space. He found a sense of wanting to reach tugging at his heart strings, and he ignored the proverbial wall society's rules and properness layered before him. It was not as though men hugging men was taboo—he has seen it often as a cheery way of greeting someone who haven't seen in a long time or putting yourself forth to make the first try of creating a new ally. The act of embracing was just not expressed often. Terms usually were a handshake or a brief hug, followed by a hearty pat on the back. Hiccup knew this from always watching people as a child and the factors stuck like sap on a tree; people's inputs and regulations simply hardened them.

This embrace was atypical. Toothless was usually in dragon form for these, so Hiccup felt flames lick his cheeks as he felt arms twine around him, returning the gesture with hesitance, but fondness. Breath warm on the nape of his neck made the hairs stand on end, the back of his mind wondering where the usual smell went. The scent was humanly musk.

Definitely different… but it was curiously comfortable, which surprised him more than it should; Hiccup wondered if it should have surprised him, or not, at all. This was the creature who knew him best when he stopped to pause and contemplate. Pressed against the solid chest was not painful, considering how powerful it was in physique, firm and built like the stones his home was nestled on. Hiccup stared keenly on the contours of muscle, the steady, strong lines which bespoke of a magical majesty contained. The skin, he admitted, was mesmeric. It glowed brighter from the flickers of the small flame on the table, becoming almost a honeyed hue, shadows dancing gracefully on flesh kissed by the sun.

Hiccup felt his blood heat his face. It wasn't just embarrassment there; there was envy.

He chuckled quietly, finding it ironic somehow that he envied a body that the wearer did not want. The body signified everything a younger, much less wiser, Hiccup would have given anything to have. It was strong and capable without too much bulk and attracted the other gender as bees would to nectar.

The small laugh from Hiccup was so low, Toothless—without the keen hearing—thought it was the beginnings of a cry. The shoulders had begun to quiver. Or perhaps it was now too cold. Either way, Toothless pulled Hiccup closer, languidly stroking the younger man's shoulder blades and back. Hiccup sighed thanks and almost seemed to recline from relaxation.

Contentment filled the two.

Hiccup contemplates why he had avoided his companion for so long; it's still the same. Not the same in body, but similar in all the other ways that made him special to Hiccup. Of a sudden, he felt the heated air wash over his skin, and while that was all well and fine, the contact of lips on the skin of the neck sent an electric signal.

Hiccup had instantly frozen. Toothless copied.

Pulling away, Hiccup excused himself, saying blearily that he would need to get up early.

Toothless gave a nod and replied nothing.

The following dawn, Toothless was up beforehand to watch the sun's light paint the clouds a delicate pink, finally blending from grey and yellow the blue he missed. He turned when he heard a creak on the wooden floor, a metallic spring. Hiccup met his gaze briefly and, while minding his limb, awkwardly went down the steps in one piece.

Whilst no one trained to kill dragons anymore, the ring was still used to practice bonding between rider and dragon, as well as offensive and defensive maneuvers against other neighboring tribes. Hiccup glanced behind him, well aware Toothless was diligently eyeing him like a hawk although he faced a different direction. He swears at times Toothless had perfect peripheral vision. He declined mounting any other beast—due to Toothless being here almost every time, as well because it would not seem right. Riding any other dragon but Toothless painfully resembled a knife plunged into the spine; and then repeated.

The dragon rider would tell the other pupils that he would be able to observe better on the ground anyway, which was not exactly a half-lie. From below, he could point out the mistakes being made by both the creature and its master. Up in the air, he could advise better… the option never made it past the doorframe of the mind—the heart wouldn't hear of it.

Toothless perched himself nearby, scrutinizing the way Hiccup instructed the others to better handle their dragons. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were having their usual squabble over who was going to go first to control their Zippleback. Hiccup rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, straining to maintain the order and patience which was required. The Viking must have felt his stare because he turned his head ever so slightly.

Eyes met.

One set was flustered; the other indifferent but blazing. The former pair was not Hiccup's.

Toothless looked away, stunned by the aloof stare. It didn't last too long—he found himself laughing to himself at the way Hiccup's face looked… well, pretty darn adorable with such a stern expression on his face.

Not seemingly enjoying the chuckles, the brunette's head snapped up, narrowing his eyes to slits. It wasn't so much anger at Toothless chortling from nowhere that bothered him; it was the faint stirrings of feelings unrecognizable. The sudden elation from last night had disturbed him greatly, and looking at Toothless today had them bubbling beneath, pockets of delighted air trapped in a sea of confusion.

Astrid entered the ring and he immediately set his focus on her; he needed a distraction, as well as the fact she and him have been busy helping to prepare for winter that neither had actually dredged up a decent conversation unless it involved the villagers' and dragons' well being. So this was why—and maybe for distraction too—he crushed his lips on hers, Astrid's squeak of surprise muffled. Pushing out the hoots and hollers, Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid was stunned yet again by his behavior, however, returned the smile with a satisfied, coquettish fluttering of lashes. Hiccup felt his stomach clench and he was suddenly immensely content that nothing was changing between the two—he still felt lovesick next to her.

Blushing, Hiccup returned his attention on the riders and dragons, scoffing at Snotlout's and Tuffnut's dirty jokes. Astrid pressed her fingers to her lips, a skip in her step as she went over to where Toothless stood.

His face was sourly straight.

Brushing her locks from her face, Astrid said hello to him.

A curt nod was all she received.

Taken aback, Astrid was about to inquire how he felt today. But the look on his face made her hold her tongue. His eyebrows were pulled together so fiercely; the green orbs became a few shades darker, obscuring any trace of their luminance. Swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, the girl thought this was ridiculous. She has not done anything wrong to him, but she supposed it was just a bad morning. Everyone had them now and then.

So when she was about to try again, this time to ask why Hiccup was acting so strangely, Astrid blinked a few times.

Toothless had left.

And no one noticed the allayed yet depressed smirk on Hiccup's face for the rest of day.


	5. Verwirrung

**AN: Thanks to: Firebreather339, JigokuHana, GamerFreak007, rockenweirdo, Gryphon-Wings, Ragnarox, Tris the weatherwitch, mpkio2, LovingMyth, Caris L. Clearwater, NemesisMuse, Candy-chama, Deeper than Darkness, If Wishes Were Blue Skies, darkdaylight, Inu-Ice-Dragon, Tandakku, Muffintine, BellatriD, Veritas4Eternity, Meerkatgirl13, airatainted, KirkxSpock, NigthFuryDragon, AnamayCrystal, CaptainInsaneD, XxMadMax593, heather12, Splash Mountain, arisaxlavi911, CandyXdaXneko, AdmirationOfAwkwardness, Kisachan18, and those who may be following in anon! Thanks so much for reading everybody!**

**It's 12 a.m. right now and I just wrote _all _of this, so forgive any grammar mistakes. I'm sorry updates have been slow. LOOOOOOOOTS of crap has been going on before I can say goodbye to high school forever. In just seven days…! Whee! –telephone rings- -glances at it slowly- Um… XD**

**WARNING: Nothing graphic, really, but yeah the warning's here anyway. Just to show it might become so later. (If you lovelies don't mind… XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: Iie. (Japanese for 'No.') **

_Confusion_

"'Go check on him,' she says," murmured Hiccup, kicking a little pebble with his foot. "This is just wonderful."

It was not that he was oblivious to Toothless vanishing—he had _watched _the dragon stalk off. The reason why Astrid had told Hiccup to go look for him was because Toothless had not come back. For two days. Hiccup had not admitted that he was worried sick, his brain so full of where the dragon could be he couldn't do much properly. He finally acquiesced to her plea when his thoughts started heading down a path he did not want: what if he had been ambushed? What if he was hurt? What if he was de—? His mind instantly shut that door of negativity and he had practically sprinted out of the house. Still, there was a particular reason as to why now may not be a good time to talk to Toothless. Maybe Toothless was perfectly fine and just needed space. Hiccup cursed his luck—or maybe he never had it in the first place.

_Not true,_ his mind trickled the words.

And it produces the vivid image of his and Toothless' haven—the place they officially met and got to know one another. They buried generations of hatred and fear there together, building trust and familiarity over it. In that secluded space, they forgot the world, forgot that their kinds were enemies. His friendship with the dragon had been forbidden, but it never seemed to matter when they were together.

Hiccup gave sigh. There had never been a passing moment when he had not felt utter contentment at just seeing the dragon waiting for him, noble and majestic in the same place he left him; and that contentment would fill him from his crown to his toes when that same creature turned into a happy, silly one, an entirely different remnant of what he is.

He misses that simplicity.

Brushing aside shrubbery, he emerged into that same haven, that same peaceful atmosphere. He looks down, and the smile he had on his face during the reverie slipped. The being down there was the same and yet different. Toothless was perched on the rock, the same rock he would wait upon for him everyday as a dragon. So misplaced but maintained.

Making a careful descent, Hiccup reached the ground with more or less problems. His leg was throbbing, but he kept the grimace aside. Toothless still did not turn around. He either did not sense another person or he was deliberately ignoring him. Hiccup took a deep breath and moved forward.

The other man finally stirred, tilting his head back and angling it to peer over his shoulder. Meeting Hiccup's gaze, he lifted a brow. "What are you doing here?"

"No reason."

"Then you should head back. I'm thinking."

This was good, the Viking supposed. "Thinking about what?"

"Nothing in particular that concerns you."

So much for that… "Ah, I see."

"Do you?"

He heaves a sigh. "No, I don't."

Toothless turned again. "Either you do or you don't. Now are you going to keep talking?"

"I am, actually."

The sudden smirk made Hiccup tense, and he watched Toothless recline back. "Be prepared for disappointment then."

"What does that mean?"

No reply.

"That's how it's going to be then, huh? You're just going to ignore me?"

Again, he met silence.

"What exactly did I do wrong now? You are always telling me that I need to grow up and change but how in the world am I going to do that when you're sulking and moody all the time?"

Toothless twitched but gave no answer. He was determined not to get riled this time.

Hiccup, however, was having none of this—he was beyond aggravated. With all his might the Viking shoved the dragon to the ground, surprising himself and Toothless with his aggression. On instinct, Toothless hissed and promptly tackled the other boy, a feral snarl seething past his teeth, raising his hand and curling them like talons—

_I don't have them anymore._

The hand froze and he was more than painfully aware of the loss of his self. What was more acute was that the notion of striking Hiccup back had been there. Toothless eyes widened a fraction. It had been there! He shuffled himself quickly from Hiccup, looking at this form in disbelief. This body was beyond his control. He was more dangerous now than he was before…. Wasn't he? As a dragon it was never hard to rein in powerful builds of emotion. As a human he could be gentler but equally hostile. Putting his face into those hands Toothless shuddered violently, attempting to push everything back.

Hiccup was stunned with his own actions, an apology on his lips when Toothless' face contorted to such fear it made his heart hurt to see it. Toothless curled in on himself, causing Hiccup to feel worse all the more. Standing, he softly stepped over to the dragon, slowly placing a hand on Toothless' shoulder. When he flinched, Hiccup felt the guilt gnaw.

"Toothless, I'm sorry."

Toothless huddled further into himself.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you—"

"Why are _you_ apologizing idiot?"

Hiccup blinked and gulped nervously. "Well, I— if I hadn't acted like that you wouldn't have— you know, remained composed. And I'm sorry for treating you like that."

Toothless breathed out heavily, fisting his hand into his hair; it had gotten longer. Hiccup looked at the locks, remembering how Toothless had been begging for him to cut it as it was becoming cumbersome. Tentatively, Hiccup wrapped a hand on one tanned hand and carefully loosened them from his hair. Toothless' head shot up in surprise.

Hiccup offered a weak, though, sincere smile. "You're going to yank them out if you keep tugging on them."

Blinking twice rapidly, the dragon smirked at him, sensing Hiccup's attempt to lighten the mood, but it was not working at the moment. The Viking saw that clearly—those beryl eyes still held some darkness. Hiccup rested his hands on Toothless' shoulders, and the dragon looked up at him. "I am sorry." Toothless felt an unfamiliar rush of blood in his face, and, more so, a foreign desire tickled the edges of those torrent emotions, like wisps of smoke from a tiny spark they clouded, growing into a larger flame. He knew what love was. _This_ was not love—not completely anyway. It was a mixture of love and… heat. Simple, smoldering heat pooled and the dragon was confused by it; his mind still held aspects of a dragon. However, as the body was human, it released its feelings into the brain and Toothless nearly doubled over from the vivid images he saw in the mind's eye: grinding and moaning, claiming what should be his—

The thoughts had been so clear and real Toothless backed away quickly from Hiccup, the tint in his cheeks turning brighter. Discomfort sharply reared its ugly head and the man winced.

"Are you alright?" asked Hiccup, carefully watching him.

Toothless nodded, withal, attempted to keep the malaise at bay. Hiccup was still warily keeping an eye on him, and the dragon snorted. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look… flushed."

Embarrassment filled him and, flummoxed, he crossed his legs and leaned forwards. Bad idea, he thought, feeling the pain between his thighs intensify. The human body was incredibly strange and bothersome… Wishing the bulge would go away, he took deep breaths to empty his mind—it might work. This body was dying to kill him, was his next sour remark at himself. Hiccup was just beyond confused and he began to approach.

"No, no, no! Stay there!" shouted Toothless, holding up a hand.

"Why…?" Hiccup somewhat drawled, not able to fathom what was going on with his companion.

"No reason, all right. Just— go back to the village. I'll be there in a little bit."

"_I_ came all this way to get you. I'm not going to leave till I take you back with me—everyone's worried about you."

"Look, I'm fine; I'm just going to finish, um, thinking."

Hiccup's brow rose and he gave him a stare that knew Toothless was making it up. "Come on, let's go."

"I'm staying here for a bit. Go back."

"No, Toothless, come on." Hiccup countered, grabbing one of the other man's wrists. Toothless forced his entire weight down, relieved that he was still stronger than Hiccup in some ways. Hiccup, however, was tougher when pushed and suddenly hauled Toothless upwards by a foot. Shocked, Toothless reacted and slammed himself back down, causing Hiccup to lose balance and fall on top of Toothless, his forehead slamming square into the broad chest.

Toothless hissed, squeezing his eyes shut while Hiccup gathered his bearings and pushed himself up with one hand. Not sure whether to be upset or apologize, he merely decided it was best to get off.

That was when luck ran off and his knee accidentally pressed between Toothless' thighs. His eyes instantly widened and Hiccup blushed furiously. Toothless cursed his rotten luck as Hiccup hastily rose, his eyes automatically darting downwards, a part of his mind wondering if it was just his imagination. When he saw it wasn't, he promptly turned around and called out, "I'll see you back at the house!"

Toothless didn't reply, looking down at the outcome of arousal with loathing. Not only was this body challenging to ponder, it was abnormal in ways he never thought possible. Putting his face back in his hands, he waited for the erection to subside. The entire time his mind was inserting comments of how it was not all bad, it even seemed pleasurable—

He cut off the thought, annoyed and humiliated enough; he did not need that… _thing_ to get worse.

**AN: We're all adults here, right? (Least I hope so! I don't want to be blamed for destroying thy innocence. LOL) So, for this one, I wanted to delve into how Toothless would be affected with arousal in his new form. I couldn't wait anymore! I needed humor today so it wound up being amusing—at least to me. XD**

**Time for my reasoning… (Here we go, eh?) Anyway, the reason Toothless is like this is because he is an animal stuck in a human body—which **_**is**_** one of the strangest things on this planet. The desire for sex amongst animals is simply for the purpose of reproduction in the best possible conditions. Hence, there are cycles and timings involved when it comes to reproduction. Lust—at least in human form—has no timing so he was very caught off-guard; the only two species in the world that use sex for pleasure are humans and dolphins. Everything else is, as said, reproduction. What about love? Well, this is not from a scientific standing; it's my view of animals and love: I think they feel it, and if not that, at least, affection, so Toothless can distinguish it. **

**Anyway, yeah, there are my facts; if something is wrong or you know additional information, let me know. I won't edit the chapter though. I like Toothless aroused. XD**


	6. im Herzen der Herzen

**AN: Thanks to: Effective Immediately, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Splash Mountain, Loti-miko, Candy-chama, Willow Tracy, Nanashi-Angel, Veritas4Eternity, Caris L. Clearwater, Deathangel499297, Twig'um, Dragon Fairies, al28894, mpkio2, Kisachan18, HidanKakuzuFanGirl, ELMO-kibafangirl11, RaeVenn-Chan, darkdaylight, , Feonixis, luan eksteen, moshi95 AKA sherley C., and those who may be following in anon! Thanks again everybody!**

**Told you it'd be a quicker update! ^^ Yes! And less than a few days, I'll be FREE! Thank goodness! I can start working on other fics now again! All I've been doing are HTTYD. Nothing wrong with HTTYD—I love it—but, you know, I hate that others are getting dusty. LOL I'm kind of upset about the college I'm going to attend. German class was full. (Who wants to learn German nowadays? I mean, really? Aside from me and a friend of mine, of course, no one where we live is even interested in it! XP) Although, I got a course where I can learn to animate in traditional 2D! Heck yes! X3**

**This chapter… What can I say about it…? Definitely the longest chapter so far, but I dunno, really, just let me know what you all think about it. It kind of bothers me. Please forgive any errors. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DID IT! But I just got arrested for it. –snaps fingers-**

_In The Heart of Hearts_

Hiccup wandered into the village, face red from running and chagrin. Attempting to take deep, calming breaths, he tried counting, looking for any way to change his train of thought. It was ridiculous, if he asked anyone else. Men are men—they all share the same physical assets.

So why was he flushing so hard? Hiccup groaned in frustration and walked over to a bucket of water, splashing some onto his face.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?"

Whirling around, Hiccup stumbled and fell on his bottom. Stoick peered down at his son with confused amusement. "Nothing Dad, it's just really hot out here."

"Warm?" the Chief of Berk barked loudly, laughing. "It is the middle of _winter_, son! It is far from warm, let alone hot."

Laughing nervously, Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "I guess so. But I was running too so—"

"Running?" Stoick interrupted.

Hiccup sighed, knowing where this was going. "Yes, Dad, I was running…"

"Your leg is not properly healed—the medicine man had told you and me so. It will take a few years for it to even stop aching."

"I know, I know," assured Hiccup quickly, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again—I promise."

"See that you do, son." Stoick said firmly, though the smile softened it. Ruffling his child's hair, Stoick informed him that he had been on the way to see Gobber about new weapons. Hiccup nodded, telling him he would see him later, and Stoick strode off. The younger Viking watched the proud gait of his father and felt a surge of affection for his parent. Matters between them were so much better now—more than he ever could have hoped for. Smiling to himself, Hiccup walked to his house and shut the door.

Leaning back against it, the bashfulness of his predicament in the woods with Toothless hit him. Suddenly fatigued, he trudged lamely to his bed and flopped onto it. It was difficult for his mind to wrap itself around the spat. Why had it been so awkward? As he had thought before, anyone would have said, "You and I are the same—why does it matter?" Why did it?

Was it simply because Toothless was not a dragon?

That made no sense… Did it?

There had been a tumult in his gut; his heart had begun to pound while looking down into the bright emerald optics. However, it had not been only then when his throat closed and his palms got all sweaty, more nervous than a sheep near a predator.

He had awoken late in the evening once, restless and tossing in his sleep. It had not been a pleasant dream—the lucidity had frightened him awake: Toothless had been standing in the forest, statuesque and tall, facing a bright light. There had been a menacing voice in the dream, resonating loudly; for a split second, the light had flashed brighter, blinding him and he heard a bloodcurdling scream. When it had dimmed, Toothless disappeared, a dark stain on the earth where he had stood. Hiccup trembled within the warm bearskins, scared of going back to sleep.

He found Toothless staring out the window, intently staring at the crescent moon. As he propped himself on his elbows, the creak of the bed had gotten Toothless' attention. When the dragon turned around, the dragon had simply stood and sauntered over, pushing him gently back onto the bed. Hiccup had been about to protest when Toothless softly brushed back his hair.

"Go to sleep, Hiccup."

Hiccup had shaken his head vehemently, shivering violently at the thought of the dream coming back. Toothless gingerly patted his shoulders, "I'll be here. You're all right."

An unfamiliar childlike fear flitted through him, and Hiccup gripped Toothless' sleeve, starling the other male.

"What if you're not here?"

"I will be. I promise."

And like that, Toothless smiled, and the world fell back into place. Hiccup had felt foolish and a little embarrassed that a dream had unnerved him so; but he could not help the terror for Toothless' safety.

There had been little things, too. Whenever Toothless was curious and peered over his shoulder, Hiccup could hear his own breath become shallower, quiet yet rapid. He would give surreptitious glances at the other man, the dragon's unique spicy musk hitting his nostrils, and he would inhale. Toothless had noticed and beamed at him, teeth whiter as it contrasted against the bronze skin. Hiccup had looked down quickly, flushing, but he had returned the smile with an awkward one of his own.

In playful banter, Toothless had gently butted his forehead against Hiccup's. This trait had been so proverbial to when he had been a giant reptilian creature, Hiccup found the shyness slip. The action of camaraderie so strong Hiccup continued with what usually occurred back then. He had slipped an arm around the other's shoulders, jovially disheveling the dark hair.

Toothless had knocked him back, laughing spiritedly as he ran away; the Viking had pursued him briskly, finding that he was chuckling with the other man for the first time in a long while. Toothless had ducked under a table and lithely emerged on the other side, grinning madly. Hiccup surprised the dragon by hurling himself across the table and tackling him, lost in roughhousing. As they wrestled on the floor, Toothless emerged the victor by pinning Hiccup's wrists, straddling his waist.

"I win!" he had cried out, chuckling. Hiccup did the same, shoving him with zeal. Even in human form, Toothless triumphed over him.

_Human form…_

This rang clearly in Hiccup's mind, and, silently, he had stood, all joy gone. Toothless followed him back to the table, confused by his rider's sudden change in demeanor. Tentatively, he had inquired on whether he had done something wrong. Hiccup shook his head, saying it was just all in his head.

_Maybe I was right then,_ he thinks now. It probably _was_ all in his head. Once it had forgotten that his friend had changed, it had been so easy to fall back into the monotony of their friendship. He had found himself back in those old days, just two friends enjoying the pleasure of each other's company.

What was most striking of the memory was how closely it matched the encounter in the woods. True, the one only a while before had been a fray, but both involved proximity; withal, they were contrary. Hiccup could not contemplate how he had found it so easy before to joke that day, yet fight and become vexed now.

In the shop, it had been two best friends.

In the woods, it had been two people who didn't know each other or themselves, and both were acutely aware of it and it pained them each.

Hiccup realized it was not only this; as he had tried to scramble off the other male, he recognized this: Toothless _was _a man, a man that could be turned into a lover if the right human female attempted it. What had caused the blush to deepen was when he felt a tinge of anger at the thought of Toothless falling in love with a human girl, devout to her and only her.

"That's ridiculous…" Toothless had no interest in human women.

"What's ridiculous?"

Hiccup yelped in surprise, in the process, landing in a graceless heap on the wooden boards. Could this day get any more humiliating?

"Are you all right?" Toothless rushes over, protective as ever, "You need to be more careful."

Another trait…

Hiccup raises his head, and, seeing the concern and the quizzical mar on Toothless' features, the Viking's own light up. "I'm okay."

"You sure? That sounded like a bad fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The dragon didn't appear to believe it.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. "Toothless, I'm fine—really. Falling out of bed isn't going to fatally injure me. A tiny bruise, maybe; but death is far from it." Hiccup was not sure why he was speaking to him so directly, so openly. He had been about to die from sheer mortification just a short time ago, but something inside him did not want to dwell on that anymore right now.

Seemingly satisfied Toothless lent him a hand and hauled him up. Watching his rider closely, he couldn't help but ask himself whether Hiccup was over the incident or completely ignoring it. However, this felt like progress—Hiccup was not acting strangely near him nor was he sulking as he so often was doing nowadays.

Wanting the atmosphere to stay lighthearted, Toothless smiled at him too. "Who knows with you, after all? You're prone to be a magnet to accidents."

"You must get into a lot of trouble being around me then." Hiccup returned, crossing his arms, yet the grin on his face dashed any worry Toothless might have felt when his rider had said that.

"I suppose so, Hiccup. It's such a bother."

"Oh, you like it; dragons are masochists."

"And humans are martyrs."

Their gazes met and there was silence.

Then they burst into guffaws, not knowing what they found funny exactly, but they were enjoying each other's company. And that was all that mattered.

**XXX**

"They don't seem to be fighting anymore."

Stoick quit scrutinizing a large hammer. "What do you mean, Gobber?"

"Well, your boy and his dragon had not been getting along for quite some time. I'm jus' stating facts is all."

Nodding, Stoick sat down on a nearby chair. "I suppose you are right."

"About them fighting or about them getting along now?"

"Both, actually," Stoick answered, "I admit not having paid so much attention to either of them—well, at least, when it came to them dealing with each other. Although… They _had_ seemed to be growing apart."

"They were. Neither of them had been accompanying each other for a while. There had been some moments, but both appeared… awkward, Stoick. Has Hiccup mentioned anything else about the curse Loki set on Toothless?"

"None at all; but it's as you said, neither have been talking much, so Toothless likely had not told much else."

"Hmm… Well, not that it looks as though they're patching things up, maybe we'll find out soon about Toothless' curse."

"Let's hope for the best."

**XXX**

"Toothless!"

Halting in his tracks, he held in the urge to growl at the voice. He turned around slowly, reluctantly placing a smile on his lips. "Yes, Astrid?"

"Hey, is Hiccup anywhere here?"

"No, Tuffnut and Fishlegs needed some help near the boats."

"Ah, all right."

When she didn't shuffle off to go, Toothless raised one eyebrow. "Is there something else?"

"Actually, I came looking for you."

Tilting his head a bit to the left, he slowly asked why.

"I want to talk to you about Hiccup."

"What about him?"

"Well, I was wondering how you and he are getting along."

"Not bad, if that's what you're thinking."

Astrid shrugged her shoulders. "Not at all; you two have just been… together a lot lately."

What was she talking about? It's only been, barely, a month since they had roughly, though finally, began going back to their old days. "I don't understand what you mean."

"I was just noticing that you two were starting to go back to your usual selves—I wanted to say that I'm happy for the two of you. It's nothing really."

Toothless eyed her warily. "I see…"

Astrid kept her stare on him, tilting her head back to peer at him better, he being a head taller than Hiccup. There was just something in his eyes that bothered her; she couldn't quite place what it was, but she saw flickers of distaste swirl in those green pools, and Astrid pondered it. His mien held iciness when she was close to him, now. His air was standoffish; a polite simper would be plastered on his façade, withal, it did not fool her for an instant. He was not just cold to her; his gaze was heated, spiteful.

Now that she was wondering about it, it was not just as a human. When he had been a dragon, short seconds in his mood would make her falter, approaching the creature no longer. Hiccup had told Toothless he would be back in a little while, having forgotten something back at the house. He had passed by her and asked her to keep Toothless company for a minute or so—that he'd be right back.

Standing, alone and unarmed, by the dragon heightened her heart rate. Despite all the dragons residing with them, even though she owned a Nadder herself, a tinge of apprehension slicked down into her stomach. She felt his eyes on her back, searing into her flesh and bone; glancing over her shoulder, her blue gaze met his, and the leer made her stomach tighten. There was an indescribable disdain blazing within that green fire, and her distrust of the Night Fury increased.

He might be loyal to Hiccup, but it didn't change anything she felt for the reptile. He, obviously, loathed her—for reasons unknown to the girl. And for this, Astrid's distrust for this one maximized exponentially.

Astrid slightly narrowed cerulean orbs; the aversion towards him was more so than ever. Roving her eyes up and down his frame, she suddenly felt an uncommon nervousness about that body. It was beautiful, irresistible. Envy washed through her. Toothless smirked of a sudden.

Did he know…?

"Astrid?"

Blinking out of her reverie, the girl watched Hiccup striding over to join them.

"Hello, Hiccup," greeted Toothless warmly.

"Hey, Toothless," he said to the other boy, the smile directed at Toothless causing a jolt of fresh jealousy to sting, "Hey, Astrid, what are you doing here?"

"I was just talking with Toothless."

"Oh, yeah? What was it about?"

"Not much." She replied, shrugging her shoulders and smiling sweetly.

"I can't know, huh?" he chuckled cheerily. "That's all right. Anyhow, how have you been?"

"I've been better."

"Something the matter?"

Shaking her head, the blonde blew her bangs out of her eyes. "No, it's just pretty boring."

"Well, Toothless and I are planning on going fishing today. You want to come?"

Astrid glanced at Toothless; did he just twitch? "No, that's all right. Besides, aren't all the lakes frozen?"

"Not really. It won't take much to break through the ice," he explained, "Although, we were going to head to the ocean anyway so we won't have to deal with that. It's kind of tedious."

Toothless nudged Hiccup's shoulder. "We should begin to head out, then while the sun's out."

"Oh right!" Hiccup exclaimed, laughing at himself. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Astrid!"

"Bye, then." The blonde answered with a grin. Toothless passed her; neither spoke, one gaze of fire and the other of ice.

**XXX**

"You're making me nervous."

Toothless whirled around atop the rock; a broad grin on his handsome features at Hiccup's panicked expression. "Oh, calm down, I'm not going to break my neck."

"I'm an accident magnet remember?" replied the Viking, "You're not exactly out of danger when you're close to me."

Toothless hopped down from the stone, landing a foot before Hiccup, pushing his face close to the boy's. "I'll take my chances."

Hiccup sighed, feeling hot blood in his cheeks, but let it go. "It's your fault if you get hurt then."

Laughing, the dragon sprung into a skipping action, too caught up in the mirth of being out in the open, the smell of saltwater spray delighting him. It was such a relief to be out of the village, out of the forest even! Of a sudden, he joyfully performed a cart wheel that he'd seen other humans do and attempted a handstand. Not used to human appendages, he fell onto his back when the handstand became too much. His smile grew larger, his sides hurting from laughing so much but he kicked up the sand, rolled in it and splashed in the water that rushed on the shore.

Watching the silly performance, Hiccup smirked at his companion. It never occurred to him how much Toothless must miss being able to enjoy what he used to do as a dragon. Though worried by the fact Toothless could catch a cold if he kept up the antics, he decided to just let his friend roam.

He deserved that much.

Toothless gave an energetic yell, continuing along the beach, running with all his might while staring up at the sky, imagining he was about to take flight and never come back down. It was so close, so close he could almost feel the feathery kiss of the clouds, breathe in the cool, fresh air. Yet it was so far…

He slowed abruptly, coming to a halt. He heard the cry of seagulls, and he watched them soar, higher and higher.

Hiccup walked up beside him, watching Toothless' once happy expression become crestfallen. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" the dragon inquired beryl orbs kept on the expanse of blue. It was such a lovely color, even with the grey…

"That you gave up everything that meant to you just for me… You risked your life for me many times… I'm sorry I was awful to you despite what you had done for me. I don't deserve you, you know."

All of it was true, and it stung. A week before, Toothless had saved him in a raid; the battle had appeared over, and Toothless had taken the slash meant for him. The wound in the arm had not been deep, much to Hiccup's relief. After completing the cleansing and bandaging, the Viking had observed Toothless watching the sun again. He, too, missed flying—he had not done it since Toothless became human. A surge of affection for Toothless filled him and he had tightly embraced his companion, thanking him for being there—something he knew he should say everyday, something he shouldn't take for granted.

As Hiccup's voice quieted, Toothless turned his head to look at him, heart pounding at the softness of the young human's tone, the warmth and regret that poured with each word. Three words on the tip of his tongue made it heavy, and he held them back. The words pushed.

_No._ To say them now…

He couldn't say them.

Hiccup was looking up at him; he must have mistaken Toothless' silence. Smiling gently, he pressed his forehead against the boy's. He couldn't say he loved the boy but… There were other ways. "You're wrong. It's not everything to me. Flight is natural to my kind, part of us, but losing you would have done much more harm to me than being grounded forever. I wanted you safe—you are everything to me."

Another memory flashed in Hiccup's mind—the same day, during the embrace, Toothless' voice had become husky, a yearning in it reverberating through his very core. Hiccup remembered how, barely three weeks ago, he had been uncomfortable in any proximity involving Toothless. However, in that instant, he felt something... Drowning in pools of emerald, teal and gold, dazzled and awed by him, an overwhelming sensation stirred inside, but he had quickly pulled back, frightened by the direction of his thoughts. He had denied those strange reactions, but, simultaneously, wanted them.

It was the same now… This time, denial was in the past.

Arms wound about Toothless' torso, startling the dragon. Staring at the top of Hiccup's crown, he swallowed nervously, though draped his arms over the younger male's shoulders. It was a good step in the right direction.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot." Hiccup told him after moments of silence.

"You're forgiven." Hiccup heard the smile in the comforting bass, feeling the tone rumble in his chest; ear upon the heart, listening to its soothing rhythm, Hiccup placed a hand upon the broad chest. Mortal… He can't take Toothless for granted anymore.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?" Was it in more ways than one…? He was still unsure.

Astounded by the confession, the dragon's human heart thrilled—words he had only been able to hear in his wildest dreams and imaginings, words he was unable to say in return.

So he leaned down, mouth a hairsbreadth away from the boy he loved so much. "I do now…"

And they lost themselves in each other, all doubt erased.

**AN: -cough- -blush- -silly grin- Damn my fanatic side... XD**


	7. giftig

**AN: WOW! There are a lot of you! Guess I should've gotten them to kiss sooner! XD Thanks to: MusicPeaceAndCheese, MissHanyou, LovingMyth, Veritas4Eternity, GamerFreak007, xxHaleinaxx, Twig'um, Lifeclaw, Caris L. Clearwater, Loti-miko, Splash Mountain, Paranoidman, xSoulCaptivex, Snea, ELMO-kibafangirl11, mpkio2, I'm Gay For Robots, Duiker, krystaldragon11, Candy-chama, Squeeb, an anonymous reviewer, gigi-2000, darkdaylight, kol0, crzyRENThead, Clumsy Giraffe, sally-dark, flutegirl0422, Gaara'slilsis, hokagegodessarya, Michael01, XHelloXGoodbyeX, Kat1132, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Asa ReMe, RoosterEmpress, ChickiChickiHirhri, Apple-Elite, Isabell Kistinger and those who may be following in anon also! I appreciate the support everybody! I hope I can continue pleasing; and I hope the writing is clearer this time around… ^^**

**I apologize for the long wait and that it's not much! Ever since I graduated Thursday, I've been attempting to catch up on sleep I gave up throughout the year. It hasn't been working. I've still been staying up late but not to write—my brain couldn't piece words together; instead, it focused on just reading and drawing. I even drew something for an occurrence that will happen later in this story and I'd like to post it to show you all and get some feedback on anatomy and whatnot (now that I know what to pursue as a career), but I don't know how to put it on deviantart… XD**

**Something really coincidental occurred with the title of this chapter. After the last one, I immediately started this one (till my brain fried) and gave it the title it has. After speaking with Loti-miko, I checked out her link for YouTube videos she created and found THIS: www(dot)youtube(dot)****com/watch?v=r4z16_Ezamg**** It's my absolute favorite video on YouTube for ToothlessxHiccup! (If you're reading this Loti-miko, I IMPLORE you to finish it! I'd love to see the full version!) Anyway, just re-started it today and finished it today so forgive errors. Hope it's all right! And to note: remember, this is going to be pretty short of a story so it won't be long, I believe, till it ends. That's also why everything is moving quickly.**

**DISCLAIMER: Y'all know I don't! Although, for graduation, my little brother got me a towel with Toothless on it and I bought for myself Saturday "The Art of How to Train Your Dragon!" I love concept art! Forty bucks but worth every penny! :D**

_Toxic _

It was different from kissing Astrid. That much he could say for certain.

With the girl, there was delicate warmth, almost; he felt fire, but it was docile—eager yet tame. In the instant Toothless' mouth, gentle and hesitant, brushed upon his, he felt a liquid inferno melt his insides, becoming a plethora of turbulent emotions and his mind reeled.

Blood boiled under his flesh, burning in his lips; Hiccup faintly realized that the taste of Toothless' lips was salty, no doubt from the sea. He felt himself slipping under, senses drowning till all he felt, saw, smelt, and heard was Toothless, dangerously magnified and omniscient. He shuddered as he felt the other male's tongue slide along his lips, his teeth…

Toothless tilted the boy's head back, sleepless nights and broken dreams piecing themselves together right before his very eyes. His mind drifted in and out, each sensation new and incredibly pleasurable; so this was why humans pressed mouth to mouth… He had never thought the reactions would be so strong! It took everything in him to control himself properly—he could feel his fingers trembling while they traced along Hiccup's jaw line, twining into auburn tresses; heart pounding violently, he breathed out a heavy gasp. They drew in ragged breaths, but Toothless was caught in this wonderfully new euphoria. With deliberate languidness he pressed his face in the crook of Hiccup's neck, inhaling deeply, absentmindedly placing butterfly kisses on the pale skin, sliding his hands up and down the slim countenance he adored, resting on the small of Hiccup's back.

Eager, hungry for more, he crushed his mouth upon the boy's once more. Toothless had no idea if he was doing anything right, but as Hiccup relinquished, the dragon felt a newfound possessiveness towards the human… _his_ human. _Hiccup was his human._ No one would have him. But the girl slipped, unwillingly, in his mind; rage burned—

Hiccup gave a moan; it was almost… painful? A coppery taste swirled in his mouth, deliciously familiar. It was… _blood?_ Withdrawing in surprise, Toothless looked down at the burgundy welt on Hiccup's mouth, the boy looking at a reddened digit with astonishment.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized, quickly. These emotions were terrible…!

"No, no," Hiccup hastily reassured him, "It's all right."

"I should be more careful!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, smiling up at him. "You're fine, I'm fine—there's no harm done. Don't fret over it."

Toothless sighed, but felt no better about it. Blushing hotly with shame and chagrin, he pushed back his hair. It's been getting longer…

Hiccup licked away the last droplets of blood, and he noticed the sudden feral gleam in the eyes across from him; beryl orbs held an insatiable hunger. Flushing harder under the scrutiny, Hiccup lightly coughed and stepped over to the rushing tide, splashing some water onto his face, not sure what to do or say now.

Toothless wasn't sure what to say either, but he knew what to do. There were _plenty_ of things he desired to do with the boy, but he reined himself in.

"You know…" Hiccup began, "You're teeth might not be sharp anymore, but they can still leave quite a bite—no pun intended, either."

Toothless felt familiar guilt washing through, "I'm sorry."

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder, flicking water droplets at Toothless. "I'm not mad, you realize that."

Coming over to crouch next to Hiccup, the dragon rested his head on a propped hand, elbow resting upon his thigh. He was still quiet. Why was this body so difficult to control sometimes? Hunching his shoulders forward, he glanced at Hiccup; the boy was watching him, curious and intent.

"What's wrong?"

Sighing, Toothless turned his gaze back to the distant horizon. "I can't control myself in this form."

Hiccup blinked, surprise on his features. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not precisely sure… I never expected a body so small could have such emotions—they're really strong. Do you ever feel as though you can't control yourself?"

The question was said with an adolescent tone, and Hiccup patted his shoulder. "Yes, I suppose. I've been human longer than you, and I can definitely say I can't control myself; though it depends on certain things."

"Really? What kind of things?"

"Oh, you know, like if you were really angry and you lose it, or someone you cared about was in danger…" Hiccup murmured, voice becoming quiet. The flustered look on his face made Toothless smile. He wasn't the only one with that problem he supposed. Muscles relaxing, he laid back onto the grainy shore.

"Why did you lose control…?" asked Hiccup slowly, his inquisitiveness getting the best of him.

Toothless' silence rang for a few moments; finally, he released a harsh, swift breath. "Her."

"Her…?"

"Astrid."

Hiccup's eyes suddenly went wide, rising to his full height in one quick movement. "Oh dear gods, Astrid!"

Toothless felt his heart thud loudly in his ears as Hiccup's face was stricken with guilt. The boy's head was in his hands, and he suddenly whirled around to look at the steep cliff where Berk was settled. Toothless' heart lurched painfully within his chest. Hiccup glanced at him, and he felt the familiar wash of guilt flow through him. It wasn't that he was angry with Toothless at all, but he felt incredibly awful that he had forgotten…

He had been trying for so long to get her to notice him—ever since he could remember. She had always been beautiful in his eyes and there had never been a time when she would breathtakingly turn her face to him. He ignored the sneers from her friends, paid no attention to how she haughtily walked away from him, her air and message clear: _I am better than you_. She had qualities that covered those; beneath that arrogance, she was kind and strong of mind and heart. Astrid was tenacious, but there was a sensitivity he had been able to descry as he continued to know her, piece her together.

And, in an instant, a moment of passion, he had forgotten all that he'd been trying to do just for her.

A tentative "Hiccup…" made the young Viking turn around, meeting the green eyes of his friend. Toothless' face held concern, and, to Hiccup's surprise, a tinge of shame.

"Why do you look like that?"

Toothless hung his head but kept everything to himself. Hiccup decided, due to their now awkwardness, maybe now was not a good time to ask questions. So, instead, he merely grabbed the taller man's arm and pulled him forward, heading back towards the village.

Toothless felt a numbing sensation in his gut, cold as ice and hard as stone; he was worried about what Hiccup was now thinking. Did he regret this? It had not appeared so, but doubt was an adversary the dragon can never seem to shake off. As for the shame… he felt responsible for Hiccup's dilemma. Despite the fact he loved the boy, deep inside, he knew that he should not have done so. As possessive as he was, as jealous of the girl as he was, she had nothing to him, really. Was this fair…?

There was a stroking sensation on his palm, and he blinked out of the reverie; he looked down to see Hiccup's thumb softly moving on his skin in a comforting movement. He gave the boy's fingers a gentle squeeze, and tried to block out everything except what he had felt only moments before.

His love for Hiccup was now off his chest, and that was enough.

**XXX**

Ruffnut halted petting her and her brother's Zippleback, watching curiously as Astrid walked by, looking dejected and angry.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." said Ruffnut to her dragon, giving both heads one final pet. A few steps behind the other blonde woman, Ruffnut called out her name. Astrid whipped her head around, her braid flying out behind her.

"Oh, it's you Ruffnut. What is it?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to see how you were doing."

Astrid's brows narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

Ruffnut breathed a quiet intake of air. She was never really good at these things. "Well, um, you just looked upset. Is everything all right?"

Astrid's face seemed to pale and flush all at once, giving Ruffnut cause to worry further. "I don't know Ruffnut… I honestly don't know."

"Trouble with Hiccup, huh?"

Astrid sighed heavily, "No and yes…"

"What do you mean?"

"Hiccup… Well, Ruffnut, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you that he is an incredibly smart, talented and wonderful person…" catching herself on a rant, and the smirk on the other girl's face, Astrid blushed brightly, "Would you?"

"I actually would."

"Well, in any case, he's still amazing to be with; it's just… Toothless."

"_Toothless?_ What does he have to do with the two of you?"

"That's the thing—I don't know what he has to do with us… But I'm going to find out." With that, the blonde stood, determined to find out if their relationship would continue to work. She was not prepared to lose him to anything… or to _anyone_, if the latter was the case.

**XXX**

Hiccup slowly polished a weapon, dazedly watching as it began to shine. A blend of black tendrils, beryl optics and bronze skin suddenly reflected back and Hiccup jumped almost a foot in the air. The weapon slipped from his fingers and Toothless caught it before it clanged on the wooden floor.

"Don't do that!" Hiccup cried out, patting his chest in a frantic attempt to steady the heart rate.

Toothless gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry. I forgot how skittish you can be."

"I am _not_ skittish. You just like sneaking up on people." Hiccup returned, pretending to snap at him. The miniscule smile was a dead giveaway.

Toothless passed Hiccup back the weapon and settled himself on the floor, crossing his legs and leaning over on them, head in his hands. His eyes twinkled mischievously.

Hiccup felt an uncomfortable tightening in his stomach but his heart beat excitedly. "What?"

"Nothing…."

Hiccup swallowed and continued to refurbish the weapon in his hands, his body tensely aware of Toothless watching them with that steady, unnerving gaze. Toothless smiled inwardly; he made a low moan in the back of his throat.

The Viking's face became the brightest crimson either of them had, undoubtedly, witnessed. Hiccup faintly wondered how blood could not be rushing out of his nose by now—with that being all it does now. Glaring down at his best friend, Hiccup set himself on continuing his work, desperately attempting to forget the man settled right beside his chair.

Toothless laughed a little, and Hiccup, seeing the broad shoulders quiver with mirth, smartly slapped his back. The dragon broke into a complete paroxysm, holding his sides. Hiccup pursed his lips. "You are so incorrigible…"

Toothless propped himself up on an elbow. "You're right. But at least I admit it."

Flushing again, the young male rose and hung up the hammer, blowing auburn strands out of his eyes. A pair of arms twined themselves about his torso and lifted him into the air. Hiccup flailed on instinct then, dizzy from being quickly spun around, felt his mind go blank as Toothless caught his mouth in a searing kiss.

There was that pleasant burning sensation, filling him to the brim till he overflowed with it; wrapping his arms around the strong neck, Hiccup whimpered quietly at the nibbling Toothless was giving his mouth, skimming along his jaw and nipping a delicate earlobe.

"You know…"

"Hmm…?" Toothless lazily replied.

"Not that I mind, but for a _dragon_, you sure know what you're doing, don't you?"

Toothless' face flared up, dusting the russet skin, and his mouth changed into a lopsided grin, "Huh… Well, I guess… I don't know—I'm new at this, you know that."

Hiccup smiled up at him. "I'm just giving you a hard time."

Toothless smirked then, and Hiccup realized the other direction his choice of words could have gone. Coughing a little, Hiccup's breath hitched again as he was pulled him forward, callous fingers sliding down the length of his arms, and finally resting on his back once more; a hand, tentatively, slipped beneath the tunic…

Unsure, Toothless pulled away and licked his lips, staring straight into Hiccup's gaze; softly, he brushed his nails up the back of the human, barely touching the sensitive skin; Toothless felt the shudder that was Hiccup's reaction and an eager surge presented itself like new. Drawing Hiccup back to him again, the kiss was feather-light, almost chaste, and full of wonder at how that one simple, soft touch had caused such a shiver.

Hiccup, regaining some sense in the reprieve, pushed his hands against the other man's chest. Confused, Toothless stopped. Hiccup almost forgot what he had halted his companion for—the chest was so warm, the beat of his heart fluttering as wildly as his own…

"Um, maybe we should stop."

Toothless suddenly was contrite. "Did I do something wrong again? I was being careful not to bite you this time—"

"No, no, you haven't done anything wrong. You're very good," Hiccup quickly stated, the blush in his cheeks due to the fact being true, "It's just… Someone might see us, you understand."

Toothless seemed to comprehend it; his face looked disappointed but he could see from the boy's perspective; however he suddenly tensed. "Why is it all right if you kiss Astrid in public, though?"

Hiccup slapped himself in his mind, repeatedly. "I don't mean it like that."

"Of course you don't." replied Toothless, his tone so acrid it dripped, seemingly toxic.

"I didn't!" he nearly shouted; casting an askance glance at the windows and door, Hiccup stepped closer to him; Toothless took a step back, arms crossed over his chest. When Hiccup tried again, Toothless bared his teeth at him, a reflexive action but nonetheless the sudden hiss made Hiccup jump.

Hiccup narrowed his brows and stalked off to the door, making a point to slam it behind him. As he cautiously went down the steps, Hiccup's fury rose in a quiet storm; he had not meant it like that—they simply needed to more stealthy in this… relationship.

It's not that the aspect of homosexuality was forbidden, but there were regulations that followed like shadows. Women could pursue women and men could pursue men; the problem with the latter is that there was a line that shouldn't be crossed. If a man decided to love one of his own gender than he would have to make for certain that he was still capable of taking care of himself—show the whole of society that he was still self-reliant; the prospect of men with men was not what disgusted Vikings. What _truly_ made them sick was depending on that partner when you—a man—were fully able to provide for yourself.

"Hiccup?"

Flinching at the familiar voice, he turned, gracing Astrid a smile. "Oh, hey, Astrid—"

"We need to talk." said the blonde, moistening her suddenly dry lips.

"Oh… About what?"

"Us."

Hiccup stayed quiet, not trusting himself to speak. She took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the thick wood. The young man followed as best he could, watching his footing to make sure his prosthetic leg did not get caught in a root; Hiccup felt his heart begin to pound. This was certainly not what he wanted to deal with—not when he and Toothless had separated today on sour terms. Today just was not his day.

Astrid couldn't help the throbbing in her breast. She had Hiccup all to her right now, bubbles of felicity tingling madly upon her skin. It felt as though decades had passed since she and he had spent time alone together. That was when the girl knew. Astrid apprehended that she was in love with this boy. She never would have thought before—not even if she lived as long as the gods themselves—that she would be in love with someone she had once considered a gawky anomaly of everything she held dear. He had been, almost, a thorn in her side since they had been little. Astrid held tradition and Viking values close, a moiety of her being, and because he had been the very opposite, she had not simply detested him; she loathed him.

Thinking back to that magical day, when he had invited her into the world he discovered, she had felt strange while soaring in the sky. It had not simply been the beauty of the world strewn before her; she had looked at him and a constriction made her heart fetter. Her fingers had ached to reach out and touch the rowan-colored hair, and she drunk in the sight of his face, the brightness of his green eyes as he beheld the view. She, too, had felt the same—as though they could reach out with a godlike hand and command the universe to their bidding. But she simply wrapped her arms over him, astounded that his build was firm, his shoulders not as narrow or weak as she thought they might be. He was the protégé of a blacksmith, she reasoned, and that was why his body was such; still, she had been unable to resist pressing her digits closer…

Astrid's impressions of him grew incognizant. She found a friend in him, but it had not been till she thought he might be dead that, in such a short span of time, she felt an inkling of what might be affection towards her fellow Viking. Astrid had realized, perhaps, it had not been only hate but jealousy. He was the son of Stoick the Vast, the greatest Viking their tribe had seen, and yet he had a son that could not live up to the standards of their kind. He also had great potential to be someone, something much better than a Viking. She had not been able to place how or why—it had just been a sense. And she had been right—he had become a powerful Viking in his own right, made a name for him and she had been proud of what he had done—all by being himself.

That had been a little over a year ago, and she found new aspects of him to love everyday, discovered how much she truly enjoyed his company. His kindness and understanding never failed to make her happy, his mild-nature substantially pleasing, and a secretive welcoming relief to the boorish ways the other male Vikings behaved. His wry humor never failed to make her laugh, either and she began to take into account his sophisticated observations, seeing points no one else would have ever perceived.

It was when the two of them were alone that she felt the true collision of quixotic ardor for him; Hiccup was an extremely sensitive lover, always satiating her needs before his mind took into account his body's urges. She would look directly into his face, cupping it between both her hands, as his calloused palms roved along her slick form, sending wave after wave of pure pleasure, each thrust driving her mad, she knew her heart palpitated from the sweet words he murmured for her; the song was always luscious and sincere, despite it usually ended with one word repeating, just one word, but it never failed to make her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. The heavenly solo always ended with 'beautiful' and she truly felt so in his arms. She had heard the word spoken to her many times, but it had never seemed to reach her till he said it to her for the first time…

Astrid sighed wistfully at the memory, staring up into the branches, past them into the sky. She looked back at the man behind her, a gentle smile toying with her mouth as he stopped cursing at the ground and met her eyes. She giggled and he gave her a small grin, brushing his hair back from his face. Gods, he was handsome… Before, she never would have thought that of him either, but he was. Everything about him was splendid and she was seriously displeased that she had never seen his charm and looks before.

Someone had beaten her to it, seen the Viking for whom and what he was, and though Hiccup was hers, she was bitter about that fact. It must have been as translucent as glass for the boy walked up to her, his hand resting upon her shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Hiccup.

Astrid met his green orbs with fervor. "Hiccup, I'm in love with you; you know that, right?"

Hiccup's pallid face turned a beet red; she had never stated the confession so openly before and he felt awful that her eyes were sparkling with truth and earnest. "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

Astrid smiles and wraps her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest. "Even now, the same way as before…?" A figure formed in her mind's eye, handsome and dark; savage hatred, toxic and hot, burned in her mouth, congealing her heart; the loathing deluged within and rivaled her passion for the man she held, the one she loved.

Hiccup was quiet; he can't lie to her. And her suspicions were confirmed.

**AN: No idea whether their play of words is similar to ours but hey, we'll say they used 'hard' back then too. I'll fix it later. XD **

**Also, I truly think Astrid had feelings for Hiccup before the flight. After the first time I saw it, I thought, "Wait a minute, is she just using the guy because he's the big shot now?" The following times I paid attention to her expressions and regard when Hiccup was close. Some parts of the film made me go, "Maybe she **_**does**_**, to a point, she just doesn't know it either." thus leading to how I wrote her feelings. Also, there's quite a few fics that turn Astrid into a full-blown bitch to push the Toothless/Hiccup relationship but I don't think she's an awful character; arrogant and high-strung, yes; but malevolent? I don't think so.**

**The whole homosexuality written above is, apparently, correct. Guess I should fix up one of the previous chapters… -shrugs- Oh well; spilt milk. Anyhow, I thought Vikings would abhor homosexuality but not for the reasons I thought; I also remembered, "Oh right, **_**Germanic**_** tribes were the ones that threw people into bogs; Vikings are completely different!" (And yet my chapter titles are German… XD) I was thinking back when Christianity was first introduced to the Vikings, too, but I'm **_**so**_** leaving religion out of this. There was a site that focused specifically on Vikings and homosexuality but if any of you know anything else, please let me know. **

**Besides, the Vikings in the film, obviously, still believed in their Norse gods and goddesses; bringing Christianity would bring up problems with the direction of the story. And it's bad enough that I get disapproving looks for still supporting/tolerating same-sex relations despite my, now, Christian background. This is such a cursed blessing. :P**

**Sorry this chapter was more AN than anything… Hope it's all right though. XD**


	8. Ich liebe dich

**AN: It's so close to 100! That's… Wow, that's quite a feat—considering this is **_**my**_** stuff… Thanks to: MusicPeaceAndCheese, xxHaleinaxx, Caris L. Clearwater, LovingMyth, Candy-chama, Loti-miko, August Mayhem, mpkio2, YoukaiMassacre, ELMO-kibafangirl11, so X ma is awesome, InsanityRelapse, xXxPainxXxAlwaysxXxReturnsxXx, Kitsune Onna1, and those who may be following in anon! Thanks so much!**

**Sorry for the wait! I stayed up till 4 this morning to get this done but when I looked at the Internet connection, my mother, apparently, disconnected it. Needless to say, I was pretty pissed. LOL Not sure whether to be happy with it but I tried my best. Oh, to note, the most planned is 10 chapters… (Yes—almost done! O.O) Sorry if this chapter isn't satisfactory… This is, officially, the longest chapter I've ever done for **_**any**_**thing. New record! MWAHAHAHA! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll get them one day… Till then… -eats a pound of chocolate-**

**WARNING: Yes, this means a lemon; sort of. Run while you can anyway. –waits- Are some of you still here? Good! I **_**need**_** critique! It's my first time writing for two males so I'm **_**really**_** nervous posting. Nothing **_**too**__**bad**_** I don't think. My usual syntax and terminology is different since the pairing's not heterosexual… Whoa, longest lemon too. Oh dear God… –hides behind a pillow- Kill me if it's crap…**

_I Love You_

"How long?" she whispered, withdrawing from the warmth of his chest; the world was slipping. "How long has it been since you realized you don't love me as much anymore?"

"I _do_ love you."

"But not like before—I'm not an idiot, Hiccup." Her brows narrowed, but there was no seething fury in her eyes. When she raised her hand, Hiccup flinched, expecting a blow. She surprised him when all she did was place it upon his cheek, stroking the skin with her thumb. She smiled and he felt more and more like an inconsiderate jerk. Gods, he owed her the truth—much, much more than the truth.

"Astrid… I—I… Gods, I'm sorry—really, really, sorry," That was all that registered completely in his mind: apologies upon apologies. He could think of nothing else.

Hiccup watched as her eyes slowly fell to the ground, his throat constricting at the sadness on her face. He licked his lips nervously; he was not sure why he was feeling like this—it's not as though she knew about…

Did she?

Astrid turned her face away, a prickling sensation in her eyes; she quickly blinked back the tears—because she was afraid of the emotions that would leak along with them. Would they be maudlin or would they be of rage?

Struggling to contain them, tears she was not even sure she should be shedding—he still had not said anything negative—she felt a sudden weakness in her knees. Fatigued, as though she had been running for days at great distances, Astrid plopped down on the ground; it was cold, and snow had yet to fall upon it.

"Astrid?" inquired Hiccup, his voice hesitant.

Brushing aside her long bangs, she glanced at him. "Well?" she croaked. "Is it still as before…?"

Hiccup fidgeted with the hem of his tunic, perspiration beading on the back of his neck.

Astrid smiled at him; it was weak but loving. "I'm not mad at you."

The look on his face was pure incredulity.

She giggled softly. "I'm not mad at you, Hiccup." And it was true; she couldn't be furious at him—even if she tried her best to find fault with him, it would all be for naught. She loved him too much to be angry at him for anything now.

"Then…" he muttered, meeting her beautiful cerulean orbs. "What…"

"Just explain to me. How has _he_ gotten closer to you?" There, in that sentence, held all the bitterness the Viking thought would be for him. Hiccup was not only confused but fearful of how her treatment of Toothless would change.

"What do you mean? It—it's not like that."

"Don't lie to me—you're much too transparent for that to work," she remarked tersely, peeved that he would try, though he and she both knew that he couldn't—at least, not to her. "Hiccup, I believe I deserve the truth. The whole truth, if you really are sorry. I just want to know when _he_ began to be more than just your best friend."

Taking a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst, Hiccup stated, "Recently, actually…"

She grimaced, but remained rigid and composed. "When did you realize he might mean more to you?"

Hiccup felt his face growing hot with embarrassment and shame; he looked away. "Since we went to the sea…"

Astrid's face did nothing more than raise a brow. "Really? That was barely a month ago."

He couldn't stand it anymore; his brain told him to beware but he was too perplexed to listen. "Astrid, just hold on—why aren't you beating _me _into a bloody pulp into the ground? Aren't you— Well aren't you angry with me? Why are you just taking this all in quietly?"

Astrid decided calmness can be damned, at least for the moment; he _had_ asked—_sometimes he can be so foolish,_ she thinks in an adoring fashion—and he will know. Rising in a near-blur to her feet, eyes flashing like raging waves, she yelled, "I told you! I am _not_ angry with _you_! I am furious at that conniving, dirty little reptile you spend all your time with—that filthy damn _dragon_!"

"It's not his fault, either!"

"How can you love him? He— He's not one of us, Hiccup! Just because he's human now doesn't mean anything!"

Hiccup felt a sudden fear wrap a cold vice upon his heart. "He… He is human, though. Right now he's not a dragon. It's not as wrong as it sounds."

"Don't give me that pile of crap, Hiccup! This is not a joke to me—I just want to know why and how he wound up being more important to you than me! Is that really too difficult for you to sum up?"

"But it just doesn't make any sense to me! You should be taking the entire thing out on me then—the person who actually screwed up everything—and not Toothless! Just leave him out of this!"

Astrid felt her heart sinking, a stone plunging to the darkest parts of the ocean. Weary once more, she put her fingers to her temple and dragged in a shaky breath. "But… I can't be mad with you. I just… I _don't blame_ _you_. Don't ask me why, Hiccup, but I just _hate him_. Not you—I hate _him_."

Hiccup was at a loss, feeling worse and worse by the second. "Why not me…?"

"Because I love you too much." replied Astrid, her chest tight, staring straight up at him. "Trust me, I know deep inside I should hate you—more than I hate him—but I can't…" she barked a bitter laugh. "I'm so pathetic…"

"No, you're not," he spoke earnestly, cupping the side of her face. "If anyone is, it's me."

No words were spoken further. He watched as tears gathered, causing sky-colored oculars to twinkle. He wiped one droplet away from the corner of her eye and he unconsciously pulled her close, upset that he was hurting her and causing her so much grief. She was breaking right before his eyes and he was helpless to say or do anything. So he held her even tighter.

And she held him close too, drowning in the feeling of being in his arms again. Being in love was vicious, like a curse. She couldn't even hate him. But there was enough hate towards the dragon, and that spiked her heart, kept it going. Because she knew that if that one emotion wasn't growing within her breast, she would be completely comatose.

**XXX**

The sun was setting; orange and gold rays beamed like a halo within the bloody horizon, and it was not till violet hues painted the sky that Toothless felt much more than unnerved that Hiccup had not come back. Had he been too reckless with his words? Maybe he shouldn't have taken it so hard… After all, Hiccup was right; it was not just Astrid they needed to be wary of. He was quite certain no one would be ready—or even expecting—to hear that he loved Hiccup.

Besides… did Hiccup even feel the same? Of course, down by the shore, Hiccup himself had said he loved Toothless; but the dragon was not entirely sure whether it could form onto a similar level as his own.

Astrid still meant a lot to the boy…

Jealousy shot through Toothless and he sought for composure.

Twilight shimmered brilliantly, but the dragon remained in the same spot, eyeing the forest for any motion. Something shined dimly in the dying light; Toothless' brow rose as he caught sight of a slender figure emerging from the gloom. Astrid's slumped form came, finally, into vision. He bristled when Hiccup strode up beside her, her hand between both of his.

The girl gave him the sweetest yet melancholic smile Toothless had ever seen, from anybody, and when she stood on her toes, Toothless felt a burning anger; she kissed his cheek, which was odd to him, however the anger didn't extinguish.

Hiccup turned around and began to trudge slowly towards the house; Toothless noticed the hunching in his shoulders, the tiny mar between his brows. What had happened?

The Viking halted completely when he met fathomless beryl optics. Toothless' arms folded across his chest. There was nothing on Hiccup's face but a regret that hurt Toothless to see. Still, that had not explained the way the girl acted towards him…

Hiccup gave a tired sigh and walked up the steps; he almost lost his footing and Toothless immediately steadied him. Hiccup muttered thanks and simply kept limping towards his bed where he promptly collapsed, arms spread wide as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

Toothless was not sure what was going on and was too apprehensive to question. Hiccup did not seem in high spirits; of course, he had stormed off midday, withal, Hiccup looked as miserable as Toothless felt. He longed to patch things up with his rider but a pride and stubbornness he was born with kept him from doing so.

Hiccup glanced at the man beside his bed and propped himself up. "Hey,"

Toothless inclined his head slightly.

"About earlier… I'm sorry about it." Hiccup made an attempt to smile; all that seemed to come out of his mouth were apologies nowadays. It was getting quite redundant…

Toothless gave a nonchalant shrug. "It's all right,"

They remained silent for a few moments, listening to slight rustling stirred by the wind. Inhaling slowly he decided to tell Toothless now. And as he exhaled he told him, "She knows."

Muscles became taut with tension. "Does she now?" Toothless watched as his hands clenched the fabric of the bed.

"Yeah…"

"And? What else happened?"

"She cried… a lot." Toothless turned to look at him; Hiccup's voice had dropped to an almost incoherent whisper, as though he himself could not believe it all. Toothless scooted closer, not wanting to see Hiccup upset.

Hiccup unconsciously grasped the other male's hand, thumb stroking the russet palm. "She's not angry with me and she still wants to be friends."

"Is that right?"

Quirking a brow, the boy smirked lightly. "Jealous are you? Well, believe me, there's no need for it. That's all she wants."

"You've always been too trusting, however, Hiccup."

"Yes, but this is also _Astrid_. I hold her to her word because I know she'll keep them."

The dragon gave an exasperated groan and flopped down beside Hiccup; he felt immensely relieved that Astrid was not going to pose so much of a threat anymore. It was shocking how much he actually feared losing Hiccup to her and a ponderous burden lifted itself off his shoulders.

Turning onto his side, Toothless stared at Hiccup, meeting his gaze. "So… what becomes of us?"

Hiccup gave a tired smile but Toothless recognized the happiness beneath it. He was stock-still as he felt the boy's lips brush tenderly on his. Hiccup then proceeded to snuggle up against him, arm wrapped possessively on Toothless' waist. His mind was still churning but Toothless remained quiet; it was not long before soft snores indicated that Hiccup was asleep.

Toothless drew a bearskin over them and curled closer against Hiccup; he was content.

**XXX**

The world looked brighter and more cheerful than ever, despite the ominous grey clouds in the distance. Toothless felt as though he must've swallowed bottles of euphoria because that was all he could feel. Hiccup smiled calmly behind him, watching Toothless skip ahead.

"Toothless has been acting very peculiar," came a deep brogue.

Hiccup hastily looked up into the face of his father, who was eyeing the dragon suspiciously. "Oh, he's just… deliriously happy. That's all."

"Hmm…" Stoick the Vast grumbled, pensively stroking his beard. "I heard about your quarrel with Astrid."

Damn. Hiccup gawked at his father, "What—? How did you hear about that?"

"Ruffnut actually; she was bellowing at the top of her lungs when she first found out and was calling you names even I had never heard."

"Oh…" Hiccup murmured, "That was a while ago." His father had known that long and hadn't even bothered to confront him about it. Now that it was happening, withal, he wished his father had not said anything. His palms began to sweat…

"Son, tell me, and be honest about it…" he said seriously, his face void of all ease. Hiccup waited with baited breath. "Does this have anything to do with Toothless?"

The young Viking wrenched his deep green eyes from his father's. That was as loud a proclamation as shouting it from the highest mountain. He heard his father breathe out a heavy sigh.

"I don't approve."

Hiccup's eyes widened and whirled around to retort; he stopped short at the hard look his father gave him, a hand raised to stop all questions. "I don't approve. But I'm not going to stop you." He had tried stopping his son before and he was not going to risk losing him again… He prayed the gods would give him strength to allow their relationship to grow.

He should've seen it coming. There had been tiny little signs everywhere. Toothless' eyes seemed to never leave his son's form, always vigilant. He would give Hiccup a look; it would be the simplest gaze in the world, but something always flickered beneath the surface, a burning affection that was typically kept well under guard. And Hiccup had begun to return them in his own surreptitious manner.

He didn't approve not because he hated Toothless; but, for one… he really was not a human. What would happen if Loki wrought hell once more? And there was the matter of Astrid. He was worried for her well-being—the utter depression and pain masked beneath that beaming façade was awful to look at. It reminded him of how he had felt when his wife had died.

Astrid had that expression when she thought no one was looking, a vision of everything lachrymose.

"Dad… You're mad at me aren't you?"

Stoick shook his head, hands upon his child's shoulders. "No, I just want to know if this is your choice."

Hiccup gave a firm nod; he'd never been surer of anything in his life.

Smiling at the temerity in his son's gaze, he gave Hiccup one final pat. "All right then." Stoick saw that his son meant it… And if that was what he wanted, his son had his blessings. He began to walk away when he felt a hand holding him back. Hiccup was staring up at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you Dad."

Stoick ruffled Hiccup's hair and left with a smile on his face.

Hiccup felt intensely delighted that his father was not totally opposed to it. He had expected much more antagonism than a simple 'I don't approve' so Hiccup considered he was very lucky indeed. Sprinting to where Toothless had paused to wait for him, the dragon watched curiously as Hiccup's expression became positively radiant.

As Hiccup told Toothless what happened, the two were completely oblivious to the young woman who had rounded about a hut, carrying a pail of water for the trough of the Terrors. Astrid looked up and watched the pair walk by. Her heart ached and her mind swam with hatred for the dragon. Still, she was glad that Hiccup was happy in his choice. That did not mean she enjoyed the throbbing, the times when she dazed out in her musings and people would have to shake her back into their world—she was not a masochist and certainly didn't enjoy losing herself within her own mind. The weak did that when they needed to get away. She was not weak.

At least, she was not _supposed_ to be…

Astrid loathed herself for feeling so drained, caught up in something that felt surreal. Withal, she could not help looking at the pair and realizing—albeit painfully—they just seemed to…_connect_. The way the dragon stared at Hiccup was interesting in itself—a love so profound she was, sometimes, in awe of it. In those eyes, she saw that he would love him infinitely, risk his own life just for Hiccup, just as she would have done for him…

She also knew that if she came within distance, Hiccup would stop gazing up at Toothless adoringly. It's not because he would be uncomfortable; maybe guilty, but mostly because he cared for her still. He was sensitive to her feelings and even now did not ignore her. There were awkward moments, many in fact, but Hiccup was still the same boy she fell in love with. He treated her no differently, just without the romantics.

Astrid relished the fact that she was considered a friend to him. That was fortunate in itself. She could continue to smile at him and he would grin back; they could still joke and play around, a platonic affection that dulled the pain. She would get looks from the dragon and she would return them with her own hostile stare. She may be in love with Hiccup, but she was far from the act of stealing him back. If Hiccup was content, she was too.

"Astrid?"

She blinked thrice in rapid succession. "Huh, oh, hello Snotlout,"

Snotlout eyed her quietly. "So… what's up?"

"Not much," she told him, continuing on her way towards the trough for the Terrors. Upon reaching them, she was immediately swarmed by the little dragons. She giggled as one licked her ear, and she petted it gingerly. They really were the cutest ones, in her personal opinion.

While she filled the trough with water, she could not help thinking it odd that Snotlout was eyeing her intensely. It was not a total uncomfortable feeling—he used to do it all the time when he sought her attention; but this gaze was different. Inclining her head to him, Astrid raised a brow in curiosity. His gaze was softer, almost; the softest she'd ever seen his eyes go.

"What is it?" she asked simply.

"Oh, uh," he stumbled over his tongue, "Nothing really… Just… Do you want to come over to my place?"

She couldn't help but smile; it was a kind offer however she was not ready for him to try anything. Still, Astrid politely asked what they would be doing at his house—if she agreed to go, that is.

"Train," Snotlout replied smoothly. This always seemed to cheer her up; blowing off steam was what she needed.

Withal, she has heard this line before and sighed. "Snotlout…"

"I don't mean it like that," the young man hastens to add, "I mean as friends—_just_ friends."

Tilting her head back to look at him, she saw that was all he meant. Just as comrades, as friends. Trusting his word, the girl nodded and they walked together side by side, talking of old times and battle techniques. She felt better. Not healed—that will take a while; but most definitely better than she has been in the past fortnight.

**XXX**

The cove was tranquil, iridescent white specks painted the deep azure canvas; the surface of the water was just as still, a mirror image of the sky. Toothless was sprawled contentedly on his back, looking at the different possible shapes. Hiccup had told him about it and began to show him a few Nordic constellations.

"Amazing…" Toothless breathed. "You humans sure do enjoy giving names to everything…"

Hiccup's brows rose at that. "We do?"

"Yes," Toothless said conversationally, "In the brief time I've known you I have learned all sorts of names. Your tribe has even given the ocean a name. Next, you'll be trying to decide what to call the sky, and maybe the trees if you feel like doing so."

Hiccup laughed. "That's silly, Toothless. Naming every tree in sight would difficult, let alone an entire forest."

Toothless gave a soft snort. "Of course,"

Wrapped in a comfortable silence the two young men continue to watch the sky. Toothless could not be any happier. Everything was piecing itself perfectly. But there was a void inside he would remember in the most serene of times. The dragon inside him was still desperate to soar again in its kingdom, but he would push it down. He knew what else it wanted—to claim what belonged to it.

Warily, he tipped his head all the way back till Hiccup's crown came into full view. He blew on it and Hiccup rolled over onto his stomach, giving him his full attention.

"Yeah?" the boy inquires in a buoyant voice.

Toothless just kept his eyes on Hiccup, observing the way the moonlight hit the alabaster skin, the silver tinge in the auburn hair. Tentatively, he stroked the other male's cheek and was delighted at how Hiccup leaned in, kissing his palm. He studied the younger man's face, the proximity so close he could count every freckle, noticing—not for the first time—the minute white scar near the right side of his chin; Toothless' heart rate pounded madly as he leaned in, already thinking of how the sheer sensation of kissing Hiccup would drive him over the brink.

And it was just as he remembered it—losing himself and not caring about anything else. Toothless moved in closer, tongue sliding over Hiccup's lips, demanding entrance. It was given quickly, and Toothless felt fingers twine themselves into his hair, the other pressed against his back. Drawing him nearer, Toothless let out a heady moan, dizzy from lack of air. He felt Hiccup's mouth trail along the nape of his neck, lightly trailing across the collarbone; the gentleness was just as maddening.

Pulling back, Hiccup captured his lips again, a hunger he never felt before clouding every thought. The taste of him was warm and salty, real and alive; the desire was overwhelming—more so than he had ever recalled it. Sliding hands down Toothless' arms, they moved seamlessly to the edge of the tunic; pushing it upwards, knuckles grazed the taut abdomen, a light gasp coming from the recipient. Once the shirt was off, Hiccup sought the other's lips again, wriggling his arms out of the fur coat; the heat was absolutely ludicrous, despite the atmosphere's chill. Roving hands pressed against the broad chest, kneading the skin with circular motions. The familiar, tantalizing musk made his mouth water, causing him to inhale deeply.

Toothless was pleasantly bewildered at how the body was reacting to every little contact. A combination of a whine and a growl emanated from him. He could feel Hiccup smiling against his shoulder. Awkwardly, he then reached over to take off the younger male's shirt as well; his hands were shaking and Hiccup calmly removed it by himself. Toothless grinned apologetically, though the Viking didn't mind; Hiccup merely endowed him with a loving smile of his own.

Once that was settled, Toothless couldn't help but stare. He'd been thinking of this moment for so long, wondering how he be affected when he finally was with Hiccup, like this. It was just as he thought—he'd gawk, tongue gone lame, pure vivacity permeating inside. Again, he put both hands behind Hiccup's head, though the tenderness of before was almost fleeting. Their teeth were clashing now, instead, the nibbling of delicate flesh causing it to sore, bleed.

Ragged breathing filtered the air, bodies quivering with suppressed need. Taking the initiative, the Viking slowly reached out, thumbs hooked into the waistband of the trousers. There was the sound of fabric shuffling against skin, the ghost of a rustle on the ground. Toothless flinched when the cool night air swirled about the manhood. He took in a shuddering rasp as he felt fingers curl over it…

Beryl eyes instinctively shut, brows drawn together; the gestures were leisurely, placid, caring; small pants came from Toothless' parted lips, beads of perspiration gathering briskly on his forehead. Most cognizances were receding, drifting away, and he knew the member was pulsating from a fluid pyre. A loud moan broke from his vocal chords, color scintillating beneath lidded eyes. Hands flexed then became fists, his head resting upon the Viking's slender shoulder, lashes actually brushing the exposed skin.

The tingling ceased.

Gasping, Toothless' eyes gradually opened. "What?"

Hiccup's face became a bright crimson, a smile gracing his lips. "You're almost there."

"Oh," Toothless murmured breathlessly and he raised his head, cheeks flushed. "Did… I do something wrong again?"

"No," said the Viking, still blushing, "But… Well, I've never done this before but you're supposed to…" he faltered, searching for the right words. Explaining things was more awkward than it appeared.

"Um… Take you?" suggested Toothless, wondering if that's what he meant. When Hiccup confirmed, Toothless was suddenly struck by the question: how? As much as he loved Hiccup, more than he could ever express, the Viking was not of female origin. If that _were_ the case, there'd be a semblance of what to do. Toothless hesitantly inquired this and the boy clarified. Toothless nodded in acknowledgement, withal, his fingers were starting to shake again.

He watched Hiccup rise to his full height and slide out of his trousers, taking extra caution with his prosthetic leg. Toothless kept staring, in awe of how handsome Hiccup really was. Before, like everyone else—shamefully, he admits this—he would never have given the Viking a second glance but every ounce of love for him poured through all the fibers of his being. Bathed in the light of the moon, the slim countenance was amazing, a tinge of red in his pallid cheeks, the smirk so endearing it tugged at Toothless' heartstrings, he found no anomaly on this boy—he was perfection.

He found himself grinning up at him, too.

Then Hiccup knelt in front of him and Toothless was immediately anxious once more. There was a quiet laugh and he was told nothing will go wrong. Still, while moving closer, he felt scared and completely unconfident. He could not help but find this ironic—he used to be a creature that was revered and feared by everyone; he faced the Queen Dragon head-on; even when he had stared death directly down—even mocking it and its so-called power—he had never felt this intimidated. He had felt fear when Hiccup's life was at stake but this was entirely to the contrary. Hiccup was not trapped in a huge perilous encounter—the apprehension, hence, was not similar. Withal he could not draw comfort from that fact.

Taking a silent, deep breath, he did as he had been instructed. He was aware of only a few things that took place—Hiccup had hissed in a gasp, the world appeared to have spun off its axis, and the erection was in pain. Groaning, Toothless' almost doubled over from how tightly it was encased. Trying to gain some bearings, he also became aware of a cloying scent—rust and salt; a steady, sticky trickle was what alerted his mind of it and he looked down, alarmed that scarlet ribbons were hitting the greenish silver blades on the ground.

Hiccup, having claimed his senses much quicker, sensed the other male's distress and glanced over his shoulder. "You're okay,"

"There's…" he did not dare finish that sentence.

Hiccup simply gave him another simpering grin. "It happens. It's only once though—after this, you won't deal with that again."

Licking his dry lips, Toothless hesitated doing anything further. But that was the human moiety. A basic drive was steadily emerging, almost an animalistic register of what needed to be done. Creeping out, the understanding extolled the unsettling pit in his stomach, and he began to move. The first thrust was awkward, a sharp sting shocking him for a moment, but he attempted it again, trying to find a suitable rhythm. With each impetus, it became more natural, growing bolder in the exploration. His fingers traced along the curvature of Hiccup's spine, one hand gripped tightly on the hip, nails digging into the flesh as he sought trying to regain a bit of function. Each time he pushed in, the torridity increased; not just by a margin. These were waves of pleasure crashing upon him, burning him alive, and he didn't mind at all.

Hiccup grunted again, auburn hair matted to gleaming snowy flesh. He held himself upright, but barely. His arms felt weak, not from strain, rather from the seemingly endless ecstasy, this insurmountable high. He had lost his mind long ago yet not. He couldn't tell where Toothless began and he ended. He could never tell anymore—they were always connected at the hip. He was a pool of emotions, regard that ran furious and strong like lava; he couldn't recognize the realm which he dwelled in anymore—he simply knew he was not alone; he was with the only person who had taken the time to know him, loved him irrevocably and completely—despite how he could be.

He was grateful to know Toothless; he used to regret the circumstances which brought him to the dragon, but he embraced them in the end. Without the mistakes, he might never have found his best friend; without Toothless he could never have known or _be_ himself. He'd still be hollow, reaching for a place he never really belonged in.

Toothless is everything—more than a friend, more than a lover; he was his other half.

Ears were more acute than ever but all they wished to catch were the moans humming in the Viking's throat, the way his name was spoken, an almost desperate plea and a venereal song cascading together. This caused him to increase the speed, the deepest of carnal drives fueled and excited by the call. The colors were bursting sporadically again, fervor was heightened when his thrust was met eagerly by Hiccup's, sending another delicious wave of euphoria. The precipice he was falling over was unbelievably lofty, matching the rush and adrenaline he felt when he flew…

A voice told him this was much more glorifying and he agreed. The rush was not the same either. He had known much trial and error, known a variety of aches and joys—both seen and experienced; however nothing came adjacent to this moment. Time was freezing, though the feeling did not wane in the slightest sparse. Every happy memory combined was outmatched, daunted by the fire which consumed the human body, warming mortal blood, touched the, essentially, human heart; what lied in the center was a dragon's soul. It was dormant, almost in a catatonic sleep, but it would continue to yearn, stir when that which was its possession was within distance.

It was fully awake.

_He_ was awake.

Toothless never felt more alive, more whole than now. A dragon's soul lived and breathed off of flying, that first necessary impulse it needed to survive. Soaring in that expanse of blue and white, almost godly themselves was what should mean more to the dragon above else—_flying was_ _life_. Toothless knew this truth well, engrained forever inside his core. Yet the passion and devotion he had for Hiccup, a mere human, rivaled and _defeated_ that which made a dragon what it is. He gave up himself, his own soul, for love, allowing it to nurture and amplify.

Love was not meant for dragons, not when they had so many prowesses already. Love, compared to flying, was not supposed to be grander, just a little emotion that showed the sensitivity they did have.

Toothless could feel himself getting closer, their pants harsh and shallow. Leaning forward again, but not decreasing the rhythm, two pairs of green oculars dilated. A cacophony of a sudden wrenched the air, exploding the quiet. Drawing away, Toothless tried not to collapse, barely managing it. Continuing to inhale the cold air, he turned his head to look at Hiccup; he was on his back, gulping the inhales, chest rising and falling. Opening one eye, Hiccup stared up at him and grinned tiredly but thoroughly satiated.

Toothless returned it and settled himself beside the Viking, the dew on the grass a relieving thaw to his sweltered flesh. Though he was much more than warm, he pulled Hiccup closer, the boy's head cradled between shoulder and chest. Hiccup listened to the heartbeat, one hand drowsily skimming along. Toothless sighed contentedly, stroking away hair that clung stubbornly to the Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup's digits suddenly came across a part of skin that rose a little higher than the rest, uneven and, by the course of it, disfigured. The way scars felt. Opening his eyes, he stared for a few quiet moments at the angry jagged line on Toothless' thigh, snaking from there to mid-calf.

"Your scar…" he finally murmured.

Toothless blinked away the drowsiness, having been lulled by the touches. "Hmm?"

"The scar you had; it's right here."

Craning his head down to see it, Toothless eyed it for a minute then said. "Funny. I didn't really notice it before."

Hiccup withdrew his hand and placed it back on Toothless' chest, though continued to look at it. It was not long however that his lids began to droop, and his light snores met Toothless' ears. He stared at Hiccup's sleeping face, and then slowly brushed a chaste kiss upon his forehead. Arms wrapped protectively around his frame, Toothless found peace, a serenity soaring never offered.

Love _did_ mean the world to him. It meant Hiccup.

And if giving up that up was all it took to be at Hiccup's side forever, as a mortal, so he could die when his beloved died… he was more than willing to sacrifice it, fight anyone to make sure it happens.

One being was more than willing, too, to take up that challenge.

**XXX**

Small, dazzling rays hit Hiccup's slumbering face. Scrunching them tight, he timidly opened one, turning iris to an even brighter shade of pine. Aware of Toothless' warmth, he carefully, though reluctantly, detached himself. Stretching his arms upwards, his joints gave puny pops, though his muscles didn't feel raw. He felt more pleased and exhilarated than a human being should be capable of feeling.

Even his prosthetic appendage wasn't bothering him this morning.

Sighing happily, he turned to watch the form snoozing away. Somehow, Toothless' features appeared much younger. The human body was given aspects that dwelled on individuals within their earliest twenties. It was so interesting to see him dreaming, tepid skin still glowing. Brushing away sable strands, Hiccup just looked on. He wished he could have watched that glorious body, tawny and vigorous from the exertions.

He couldn't help but smirk to himself; there will be plenty of opportunities for that later…

A light contact on his back brought him from his musings. Toothless was blearily beaming at him and Hiccup reclined back.

"Morning," Toothless yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Glad to see you're not too worn out," Hiccup teased, chuckling when russet cheeks were sent aflame.

Toothless swept back his onyx hair, though the leer he gave Hiccup sent another thrill coursing through the Viking. "If you're eager, I'll gladly show you just how much I'm not tired."

As tempting as that offer was, Hiccup's mind was back to more sensible matters. "I'd love to, but we're going to have to head back at some point. We've been gone all night and I'm pretty sure my dad's ready to scout ahead and kill me himself."

Holding back a disgruntled sigh, Toothless decided that Hiccup was right. Stoick was very concerned for the well-being of his only child nowadays, ever since the battle against the Queen Dragon. While he was extremely pleased to see Stoick wanting to get closer, at the moment, he desired Hiccup all to himself. Hiccup was already pulling his trousers up and he looked over his shoulder to see the slightly piqued crease on Toothless' forehead.

"The day isn't going anyway," said Hiccup, his mood on a whole new level of blithe. He then added, "'Sides, I'm pretty sure we never got around to my turn…" Toothless' head snapped up; Hiccup gave him an innocent visage and then smirked broadly when he turned around to pick up his discarded tunic. He could practically feel Toothless' spirits escalate.

Fully clothed now, the two of them set off for the village of Berk, Hiccup resisting the urge to tackle Toothless to the ground and wrestled playfully. The other male's jubilant mood was near tangible and radiated to him. He knew what would occur if he did so and then they'd never get home. Not wanting to delay, Hiccup just strode up next to him, the two young men in a comfortable silence.

Toothless glanced up, noticing the wisps of gray in the sky. Shrugging it off as a sign for rain, a deeper sense admonished him to pick up the pace. He couldn't cast aside the warning, the way his body was tensing and increased his steps, grasping Hiccup's hand to pull him along. Hiccup took note of the hurried walk but didn't question it, having guessed rain will start soon.

The wind stirred, a soft breath washing over their faces.

Hiccup seethed, hand flitting immediately to his forehead. Toothless stopped quickly and his eyes widened at the gash on the right side of Hiccup's face. Fresh panic seized his thoughts and Toothless hurriedly had removed his own tunic, pressing it against the wound. The cut, from what he could tell, was not deep though still poured profusely. He tried to rationalize, say this was just because it was a slit to the head, but it didn't work.

"Keep this pressed tightly," Toothless uttered quickly, swiftly picking Hiccup up, minding the prosthesis; urgent to reach Berk, he broke into a full sprint, fear making him agile while he firmly held Hiccup close, not wanting to jostle him too much.

Hiccup was worried—the cut had come from nowhere. He looked at the swirling clouds, impending overhead. His heart was polluted by horror, and his eyes widened when a flash of light whipped through the sky, the resounding crack echoing inside, deafening the pounding of his heart in his ears.

Violent gales pelted the pair, the air accumulating heavy amounts of dirt. Toothless' eyes were slits, then shot completely open when a bolt of white and blue scorched the earth a few feet away, throwing him back. He held tighter onto the boy but found with a sickening awareness that he no longer was carrying him. Rising quickly, the dragon scanned the vicinity, landing anon on Hiccup's frame; he instantly took a step forward but dithered just as quickly.

The sallow face—contorted by unmistakable rage and loathing—was scowling; the god held no sword, no weapon of any kind—his own hand was wound tightly around Hiccup's neck and Toothless could feel his heart racing.

Loki smiled pleasantly, though the pale eyes glistened with acerbity, voice just as derisive. "So… you found a way to show him you loved him. Ah, you truly are an intelligent creature, drache—but _I_ will not be defeated by _you_… You or that frivolous thing you call 'love'." He spat the last word contemptuously though his air remained bored.

Toothless swallowed nervously, looking from Loki to Hiccup and back. "Loki, please…"

The god laughed a severe sound that cut the atmosphere—the toll of a knell. "You had your chance. If you had simply done what you should have, then the boy would not have to die."

Toothless' felt his skin become clammy, but he bristled at the god. "That was not part of the bargain! You never said I had to say it—"

"_You dare to speak to a god like that?_" he roared, the wind howling a long, keen note. Toothless didn't notice that—he heard the agonized scream that ruptured forth from the Viking's throat, head thrown back in affliction; Loki was tugging harshly at the artificial leg, the skin a sickly yellowish white as it was stretched—

"_Stop it! Please!_" Toothless hollered, forgetting he _must_ stay put. He was thrown back, the very air sparking alive with torturing heat. Dazed, skin tingling from the electrocution, he slowly propped himself up. A barrier…?

The expression on the god's face was one of full superiority. "You didn't stay where you were supposed to—like a good little _pet_." And his hand locked completely around the Viking's throat, choking noises and sputtering spewing weakly forth. His hands moved to try and pull away the invisible chokehold, though the asphyxiation was near-paralyzing.

"_Let him go!_" Toothless cried out, desperate, heart withering away; the dragon, however, was enraged and he mindlessly yelled, "Are you so _cowardly_ you have to kill him to prove how strong you are against me? What kind of god are you?"

Hiccup's throat was released instantaneously, as though the hand had been injected with fire; color streamed back into the young man's face, coughing and gulping down air. Loki slowly turned to face the dragon, every feature blank, save his eyes—they glittered like translucent gems, frenzied by hate and incredulity.

"You are not stronger than I. I believe we had established that fact a long time ago. You have allowed yourself to fall from your throne, all for love and this… disgusting _human_." answered Loki, tone casual, ghastly orbs hardening into chips of ice.

"Only a god like you would regard love as a weakness," Toothless countered, eyes changing to an oxidizing beryl flame, a furious desire for vengeance ringing in his ears. A powerful force propelled him against a large tree, splinters penetrating the flesh, scraping roughly. He continued to glare as his skin chafed, a putrid scent in his nostrils. Loki was directly before him now, eyes red, voice menacing.

"You are the weak one. You have nothing left—"

"I have everything I need!" snarled Toothless, the dragon within roaring madly, "Because _he is_ _mine!_"

"A love that won't last," Loki said, almost in a disappointed tone. "You've seen how fickle humans can be, how greedy and foolish they are. You've seen how love can be thrown aside, mere rubbish when they've had their time with it. Look at the girl who used to be your mate's lover—she is suffering because he stopped loving her. He'll do the same to you."

"You're lying!" he spat, using anger to hide the sudden thought of Hiccup actually leaving him.

Loki was not fooled. "You know this—deep down you understand it perfectly, as clear as glass. Do you truly wish to risk all that you are for the sake of a pathetic human?"

The dragon's soul recoiled at the barb thrown about his mate. "He is not pathetic… And yes, I am willing to give up my life for him. There's nothing I won't do for him—even you know this, _Loki_."

Loki grimaced at how the dragon addressed him—as though they were on the same level of power. The beast was being absurd. He should know better by now that nothing ever truly lasts. Only power and immortality was what the divine needed—yet he was completely willing to forsake all he knows.

"You are a fool."

"And you are a cowardly cur."

His head impacted hard upon the trunk, bark biting into the flesh. "Cowardly to you I may be. But cowards are not afraid to kill."

Hiccup, who had been watching helplessly, was suddenly levitated into the air and tossed high into the air, body falling rapidly towards boulders—

"Wait!"

Hiccup was now only a centimeter from the surface of the rock, confusion and fear etched onto his features. Toothless turned hastily back to the god. "I want you to leave him alone. And you know I'll do anything."

Loki pretended to ponder; he'd been waiting for this moment. "You know what you have to say."

Toothless' teal pools widened a fraction. But… that would mean… Cursing the god with all his heart, he slowly nodded. Loki dropped him unceremoniously and Toothless quickly rushed over to help Hiccup up, ignoring the throbbing in his skull.

"Toothless, what's going on?" whispered Hiccup, hands roving over him, searching for wounds.

"Hiccup…" he murmured, stroking his face. Then he turned back to Loki; the smirk on his face made him want to claw it off. "If I tell him, what will happen?"

"Of course you will become normal again, but you will also have the chance to prove your power against me. If that is the case, you are allowed to go back with your… lover. I promise this—a god is bound to their word."

Hiccup's head snapped up to look at Toothless. "What does he mean? What are you going to do?"

A forlorn look was what he received as he was pulled into a tight, loving embrace. "I have to change back, now. That's all I know for sure. He says I have to battle him, but I'm not sure what else he wants—Loki is very devious."

"Don't go…" breathed Hiccup, heart beating hard and fast, "You don't have to do this..."

"I do," the dragon murmured, inhaling the uniqueness of Hiccup's scent, "I have to, for you."

"I forbid it," Hiccup commanded, the words actually taking Toothless by surprise. "You're not going to fight a god."

Toothless smiled gently and leaned in, kissing him tenderly, and recalling the heavenly fire they shared. Then he walked away, a good distance to keep Hiccup safe but also so the boy could hear. The Viking stared and tried to move, but the air about him seemed to chain him to where he stood. Then, for a moment, the god revealed himself to him, watching in sadistic glee. Hiccup felt cold.

Slowly, Toothless turned, staring at the boy straight in the eyes. His eyes were sad but bright. It was all for him after all. Despite the circumstances, he could feel his heart and soul emerging into one delighted blend, having been waiting for this release.

"I love you."

Hiccup's heart leapt into his throat, the words sending bliss into his being. Withal, he knew this was what Loki wanted and, immediately, his mind was gripped, only one word formulating dully.

_No…_

"Toothless!"

Brilliant white beams now swirled about Toothless' twitching frame, crackling in the air, and his body was arched suddenly, the flashes seeming to delve in and sear through tissue and bone. The sound of cartilage breaking and reattaching made Hiccup's stomach reel in nausea, his chest constricting as he listened to the painful lament. The spine was crouched over low, dark, gleaming stones slinking up the bronze skin; a long, dark tail erupted, breaking the skin.

Appendages grew larger in width and length, becoming as black as soot. Toothless continued to howl, and Hiccup saw fangs protruding, hair shortening by the second.

When red spurts went into the air, black against the white canvas, followed a second later by Toothless coughing up blood, Hiccup found his voice again, shouting for Loki to stop, "You're hurting him! Please leave him alone!"

The wind just picked up the speed, and the human body continued to deform, retracting in on itself.

Hiccup went deaf to the world—all he heard was that scream and his heart pound in fear.

Then the world shattered into deafening silence.

Moments later a voice said, a sneer in its tone, "_I won_."

**AN: HOLY CRAP WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? Yes, people, I still can't decide how to wrap this up. Meh, I'll figure something out—I usually do. –nervous laugh- Anyway, I hope this was okay! This is quite a lot to take in for just one chapter—at least for me. XD Oh! And this is almost TWELVE pages of words in 10-SIZE FONT. I kinda feel accomplished, although pardon grammar mistakes. I'm pretty sure I didn't get them all… LOL**


	9. Dämonen besiegen

**AN: HOLY **_**CRAP**_** IT'S OVER 100? O.O Thanks to: crzyRENThead, MusicPeaceAndCheese, al28894, Caris L. Clearwater, kill4blood, Duiker, wakazimaru, prophetofdoomy, xxHaleinaxx, Danya2, ELMO-kibafangirl11, eliasdarklight, Loti-miko, Kahlem, sasumis, mpkio2, Baronfly, SomethingIDon'tKnow, Travis Church, callmeBaby'08', W3R-SiN, Nymph of the sea, Ravenclaw Samurai, karolinka, suprise329, RaidersEcho, Wine Colored Novocain and those who may be following in anon! Much love to you everyone!**

**Sorry it took **_**forever**_**! D: Not knowing, like I said, is the only method that gets me in the mood to write though. LOL So… I'll let y'all go. -looks at chapter title- Oh how I dislike thee... I hope the length (BEAT LAST CHAPTER! 15 pages of 10-size font! MWAHAHA!) and what happens makes up for it. One more chapter left… Oh, and do let me know how everything went in this chapter—was it smooth? Did it drag? Was it realistic? Just general thoughts, please and thank you. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm a young adult that owns a towel with Toothless on it, a comforter, sheets, shams and pillowcases with HTTYD on them, and the ****How to Train Your Dragon**** book with concept art. Am I ashamed to admit this? Probably not since I just told all of you! XD**

_Conquering Demons_

The voice of the god became more like background noise than anything else. The words of monologue blended together into a distorted warble; his eyes were just glued to the squirming form.

Nothing chilled Hiccup more than seeing Toothless lying on the ground, a cry mixed between an animal's snarl and a human's scream escaping past his teeth. Blood seeped from black scales, thick scarlet ribbons trailing from his mouth, saliva blending into the red, changing the tint to a brighter shade.

Hiccup didn't get more than several steps towards him before being thwarted back by an invisible force, a graceless heap on the ground. Anger like he'd never experienced accelerated through him, deep green oculars becoming murky by the emotion.

"Why is it you can't just leave us alone?"

His face was completely gnarled in a way that Toothless never thought he would see on his beloved's features. He had managed to cease the writhing when he saw Hiccup thrown back, a roar forthcoming, when Hiccup's demeanor instantly changed. Despite the situation, Toothless felt a sudden relief that such a wrathful expression was not directed at him.

Loki smiled at Hiccup, though it did not reach his eyes.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to speak to a god like that."

Hiccup's fists clenched tightly at his sides, and the dragon swore he saw the hatred grow brighter.

Toothless glanced nervously between the two, feeling an invisible pressure push him farther into the ground. Pain shot through him again—cursing inwardly, he felt the rest of the transformation take place; at an excruciatingly slow pace…

The scream came ever louder, unearthly, and growing more direful; the seconds passed sluggishly.

Not deterred, Hiccup broke into a run again and was thwarted once more; a voice told him to go back and get help. A more vociferous one drowned the other, telling him that going for the tribe was too dangerous—he would only risk their lives, and it also urged him to remain nearby; what if something worse than this happened to Toothless and he wasn't here?

That voice won, and Hiccup went forward again, focused on one goal and one only: reach Toothless—no matter what happens.

The air crackled with friction, and Loki watched in smug satisfaction as the boy kept attempting to reach his partner. He was more entertained this way.

Toothless made a hasty, warning growl; he wished that he could speak to him. He hoped by the tone it conveyed his message: _Run away while you can._

Something truly remarkable and flagrant then happened, though it was unnoticed by the one who had done it.

Hiccup had managed to take a step forward; he paused, bracing himself, and then advanced. Toothless' eyes widened and he knew the god would be wearing a similar countenance of bewilderment. Hiccup kept trudging forward, eyes shut, head cast down; each spoor was sluggish from the static surrounding him, yet he managed to keep from being shoved back.

Loki couldn't believe what he was witnessing. How is the human able to withstand such pressure? A pitiful, thin creature such as him should have been a cinch to fling aside. Yet he continued making progress. Each footfall was bringing him ever proximal; despite the shock, Loki was curious to witness how this would play out.

Hiccup's hand outstretched, sparks prickling the skin; he wasn't sure whether or not he was getting nearer, but kept that debate from coming to full view. All that played at the forefront of his mind was the reminder to reach Toothless; reach him, which was all that mattered.

The dragon felt the transformation continue at its lethargic rate, but the perspicacity about it regressed with the forward march of Hiccup's gait; concern for Hiccup was driving the entirety of his mind away, and he watched stupidly as Hiccup approached steadily, his hand so close he could reach for it…

And he found he could; one forearm rose slowly, the end no longer contained a human hand. He stretched it… and before either knew, soft fingers gently brushed the tips of talons. Hiccup beamed, the smile breaking onto his face, the relief so great tears escaped his eyes, seemingly suspended in the air till they evaporated from the heat.

_Hiccup…_

The god's patience wore thin; he was no longer amused.

Tension between them grew, and Hiccup careered backwards, his body feeling as though it were on fire. He impacted the ground hard, not once but twice, the force of the first jostling him enough that his weight bounced off the earth to hit it again. His body slid through the dirt, dust obscuring him from Toothless' view.

Once it cleared, Toothless' heart clenched tightly. Hiccup was much too still, the blood from the earlier gash was a crimson cataract on that pale complexion; there were ruby stains all over, face white as sheets, and Toothless cried out to him, his din voice fraught.

Hiccup's frame was the last thing he saw as the world dissolved into nothingness.

**XXX**

Pitch black.

Yet waves of heat engulfed the air, irritating the skin…

There was a painful howl—

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, eyes shooting open, rising half-way up in the bed when he felt three pairs of hands push him firmly, yet gently, back down onto the animal skins. The sudden jerk had made his brain swivel, vision now blurred. Sweat clung to his forehead, and he barely noticed Astrid in his periphery wringing a washcloth and sitting beside him. She pressed the cool, wet cloth against his forehead, each stroke tender and careful.

"Don't strain yourself, son," Stoick told him, voice softer than Hiccup had ever heard it, "Gothi did her best to mend the wounds with the other medicinal caretakers. It's a miracle nothing else happened."

"Toothless?" he said, pine green eyes looking at each face imploringly, "Where is he? He's here isn't he? He got away?"

They gave no answers; their grim expressions said more than enough.

He felt his heart lurch in fear and he instantly tried getting up; this time, Gobber spoke, "There is no way you'll be able to leave,"

Hiccup had to bite back the "Try me" on the tip of his tongue but knew better; they were only concerned, and so inquired, "Why not?"

Gobber's face fell and he exchanged glances with Stoick. "Your leg was broken."

"What?" asked Hiccup, stunned for a moment, believing it was the right one; hauling the skins away, again, pain went through from the move, but the fact his left leg was a mere stump blocked it out. At least it wasn't the good one… "H-How did this…?"

"It was shattered beyond repair," Gobber explained, "All of it was cracked and dented, even some of the bolts had gotten loose; a few parts even held scorch markings. I don't know how it—"

"It was Loki," blurted Hiccup, voice hard at the thought of the god.

The statement shouldn't have registered surprise but they couldn't help it. Three pairs of eyes watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"He attacked us. There's nothing much else to say—just that he wanted… Toothless for some reason; I heard him say that he won."

"Won?" Astrid quietly voiced.

"I don't know what he means by that either," he murmured, gaze focused on the furry blankets; his knuckles were bleached from gripping them tightly; his arms throbbed violently in protestation. "I have to go after him."

"Absolutely not," Stoick barked loudly, voice turned authoritative. "You won't survive a minute in your condition. With the damage that Loki has done to your body already, you are very lucky that you were even breathing." And Hiccup really was. His head had been slightly cracked, several bones broken, with more cuts and bruises blemishing his body. There had been a lot of blood… and taking into account that the prosthesis had not been even adjacent to being salvaged, Hiccup was very lucky indeed that there was at least one god who was merciful to grant him their protection.

Gobber himself had stated that he should've died. Stoick had gone cold when he heart his comrade say this, but he knew it was the obvious notion. Hiccup was not built to withstand much combat, let alone the attack he had received from the god of deception. It was fortunate indeed that the storm had given him cause to worry and after almost a day of wandering the woods, the rescue party had found Hiccup, barely breathing…

Hiccup's eyes rose to meet his. "I _have_ to go, Dad! What if something's happening to him—worse than what Loki had already done?"

The fire in Hiccup's eyes threw Stoick off; the intensity glistened sharply in those pools. Still, he said, "My final answer is _no_. You will not be moved from this cot till you are completely recovered; under _any_ circumstances."

Hiccup turned to Gobber—

"Don't even think of persuading Gobber into making anything for you, either." Stoick had had a feeling in his gut that Hiccup would be vehement in the desire to search for Toothless; so he had made Gobber swear that he would not make another artificial leg till Hiccup was fully healed. Gobber had no intention of doing so from the beginning, but repeated the covenant to soothe Stoick's mind.

Hiccup hung his head, defeat and fear overwhelming him. He reminded himself that it was for his own good… They were just worried for his well-being. The young Viking was scared for Toothless, withal. What was Loki doing to him? Hiccup didn't even let himself imagine…

Stoick's heart softened at the grief stricken image of his son. He had almost lost his son one too many times—protecting him was his number one priority. Toothless was a very important being in Hiccup's life; but the fact of the matter was that now was not the time to form a search party and scout the area for him.

If Loki knew that his son was alive… then all the men would be needed to guard him and everyone else in the village.

Deciding not to press his son further, for now, he headed for the front door, requesting Gobber to accompany him. His eyes briefly met the young woman's, and she smiled tentatively. She would stay here, he knew that; he entrusted Hiccup to her.

"You don' suppose… um, Loki will come lookin' for Hiccup, do you?" the blacksmith whispered.

Stoick was silent for several moments. "Perhaps… Loki is one of the more vengeful gods. He might."

"You think he'd have dunnit by now." Gobber replied, trying to piece the god's behavior.

"When he does, we'll be ready." Stoick told him determinedly. And he'd be here to keep his child safe. The odds of winning were not even slim. But he would try his best if it were to come to that.

Astrid and Hiccup watched their retreating figures, only looking away once the door was closed. Rising from her seat, Astrid went to fetch a bowl on a table then headed over to the crackling fire, a pot above it. Steam rose from it, and Hiccup's stomach growled as the pungent scent of food hit his nostrils. She returned and seating herself once more, Astrid scooped some of the stew into the spoon. Attempting to sit up, Hiccup felt her hand press against his chest, pushing him back.

"You just lie down. I'll feed you." she told him, tone warm but set. There was no way he was going to convince her to let him feed himself. Hiccup heaved a large sigh, a blush filling his face with color. Astrid was happy to see it—he looked paler and more haggard than ever. She had an urge to brush his hair aside, but kept it in check.

"I can do it by myself…" he said, more to himself than her.

Astrid giggled. "No, you wouldn't be able to. Not with the way your arms are right now." As she said this, however, she stood, placing the bowl on the seat and walked around the bed to retrieve another pillow. Tenderly, she lifted his head, supporting the weight of his back on one forearm as she nestled the pillow between him and the other. "There," she told him. "That's better, isn't it?"

Hiccup's blush became deeper, but he smiled at her gratefully. It made her heart flutter to see it again. "Thanks, it is. At least now I can sit up."

Picking the bowl of food up, Astrid scooped up the stew and fed it to him. "It's not much, but I managed to keep it warm enough. And no, you're not going to get poisoned—my mother made it, just today actually and brought it over for all of us. She had been praying you'd wake up soon. You're also lucky I didn't have to make this—you know I can't cook."

Hiccup gave a little laugh. "That's not true. You made something before."

"Something that could've qualified as half-raw," she reminded him, not ashamed to insult her own culinary expertise. She knew she was close to hopeless in that field.

"It wasn't awful, you and I both know it," he managed to say before she gave him another mouthful. Astrid watched Hiccup, relief and happiness deluging into her. Her heart had nearly exploded when he had shot up in the bed. That outburst had given her the greatest joy to hear, even if _was_ _his_ name… Despite that, she had fought down the urge to wrap her arms around him; they had all feared he might've gone into a coma.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Astrid told him gently, "We were so worried…"

Hiccup's gaze met her light cerulean orbs and he smiled softly. "Hey, I'm all right."

She gave him another bite of stew. "Yes but… we thought you'd never wake up."

His smiled became a puzzled frown, face thoughtful. Then it hit him. "Astrid, how long was I out?"

The hesitance in her eyes was a loud proclamation in itself. But he asked again how long it had actually been. Licking her lips, her voice dropped, "Almost three weeks…"

He coughed, sputtering some of the food out, lodging a few chunks in his esophagus. Astrid hurriedly began to hit his back till he recovered. He swallowed, albeit it hurt. Not so much because food had gotten stuck in his windpipe; more that his mouth had suddenly gone dry, so he had no saliva to help push the meat down.

"_Three_… _weeks?_" he finally groaned out.

Astrid nodded dumbly. "I told you… we thought you might never wake up."

Three long weeks… Weeks that he had been trapped in the darkness; weeks that Toothless was under the wrath of the god…

"Astrid, you have to let me get out of here."

"No," she told him, eyes narrowing and her voice turned as brusque as his father's. "You can't go anywhere. You know this—you just woke up from a fatal assault, you're practically broken everywhere!"

"I have to go find him, Astrid! If Loki has done this to me, then…" again, his mind skipped over that possibility. "I _need_ to look for him."

"And for what, Hiccup? In this condition, you'll barely manage to keep yourself alive! How do you plan to look for him anyway? Loki is a _god_, Hiccup—"

Breaking off, she hurriedly place the bowl on the chair; Astrid had to rein in the usual hardness of her shoves; he had been about to clamber out of the bed and she held him back. She continued, "—and even if you do, by some miracle, find him, how do you plan to take out a _god?_ _Lie down, Hiccup, you'll open your wounds!_"

There was a tinge of panic, rage and worry combined in her tone that finally ceased the young man's actions. He looked up at her and became anxious and terrified by the tears that started to stream down her face. Each warm droplet hit his cheek; his heart clenched guiltily, mind already beginning a string of cuss words for his crudeness towards her concern.

"Astrid… I'm sorry…"

Realizing now that she was crying, Astrid's first instinct was to wipe them away; she'd been doing that too much lately, more than she ever usually would—tears mean weakness. However, this was Hiccup. He would never look down at her for weeping and that was one reason she didn't bother to stop them. The tears were over his protection, anyway… That was all she found she was able to do while he'd been asleep. She would stay by his bedside with his father, waiting for the boy to give an indication of life aside from the small rise and fall of his chest.

This was more than she had been consistently praying for.

"You have nothing to apologize about…"

Hiccup felt the guilt gnaw. Slowly, he reached behind her head, ignoring the ache in his arm, and brought her to his chest. "All I do is make you upset, and I'm sorry."

"I just…" she murmured, "I don't want you to go. You have to stay—we were all worried about you. After the fifth day… we felt so hopeless. We…" her eyes blurred and she blinked the water away. The despair they had been suffering wasn't describable. There was no way of putting it into words; she simply whispered, "It was just unbearable…"

Hiccup stayed quiet, stroking her hair soothingly. Nearly losing herself in the proximity of his body, the gentleness of his touch, she pulled away. She couldn't lose her nerve. "Stay."

"Astrid—"

"Does our concern for you really mean nothing to you?"

The comment was barely even a whisper, but it detonated worse than an explosion. "No, of course not; I know you were all worried over me."

"Then that's why you have to stay. For your father, for your tribe, for… for me…"

Her eyes were filled to the brim with affection and love for him; he felt it flood into him, touching him deeply. But it brought him neither gratification nor could he find fervor to equate it to hers. While he would always love her, it wasn't the same as before. He knew she comprehended this, yet it moved him, compelling him to remain… Hiccup knew that Toothless was out there, somewhere and he shook his head. His mind wouldn't rest till he was sure. And it wouldn't even comprehend the possibility of him being dead… That would be too much.

"I can't."

"I know, but you have to until you're better."

Hiccup met her eyes, their gazes still and fierce; a raging sea against a billowing forest. "I can't stay forever."

Her smile was rueful. "I know you can't. That's why I said 'until you're better'; then you can go."

The gawk he gave her made her laugh. He slowly asked, "You… you mean this?"

"We just want you to get better. After that, I'm sure everyone will be willing to help you find him. Vikings are known for occupational hazards."

"You'll help me, too?"

The smile tipped down at the corners, "You know I will."

"Even though you…" He immediately cut his sentence off. It was best not to voice it.

She knew what he had been about to ask however. Her response was frank. "Hate him? Yes, I'm willing even then."

Hiccup let out a silent breath, flinching inwardly at the acerbic answer. He couldn't understand it, but he thought it best to just leave it at that. He was grateful that she would even give him a speck of attention. He weakly, though sincerely, grinned at her. "You're too good for me, you know that right?"

Astrid blushed and tucked her bangs aside. "I wouldn't go that far. I have a mean streak, if you remember."

"I know but… you really are a wonderful person."

Heart speeding up, heat snaked through the pit of her stomach into her chest. She really didn't know if he should be saying that about her at all. It was a comment beyond flattery that she'd ever received; it meant the world to her that his opinion of her was so high.

Withal, to herself, she knew her flaws. She was arrogant, could be taciturn, stubborn and high-strung. Her capability to hold onto grudges for long periods of time was her worst one, along with her jealousy and rancor. In the most stygian moiety of her heart, a monster insinuated how much it longed to hear that the dragon would never come back. It _wanted_ him dead.

She would normally shut herself away from that voice; as much as she hated Toothless, everything else screamed and hoped that he was alive. Not because she felt awful about wishing death upon someone, but more to the fact that Toothless was Hiccup's world now.

Toothless mattered to Hiccup in ways unimaginable. They were more than best friends, more than lovers and soul mates. Astrid was not completely certain how one could be more than a soul mate… but they were.

If keeping Toothless alive was what could keep Hiccup whole and content, she was beyond willing; she knew no one else who deserved more happiness than Hiccup. He was a kind, mild-mannered person who had been shown much hostility and mockery throughout his life, a pacifist amongst a people that thrived on brutality and shrewd cunning to survive, extensive in the knowledge of warfare. She was ashamed that she had been like those other Vikings, never giving him a chance to prove his worth, show how much he was capable of being somebody, without the means of brute strength and lack of wit.

She would never have known… if Toothless hadn't given her a different view of Hiccup. The taming of the dragon showed her the sensitivity Hiccup possessed, the intelligence and ability to perceive the best in people. Showing her a world that meant more than she could ever fathom had been the first step. She owed the dragon a great deal… and not only with that, but he'd saved Hiccup's life.

The animosity towards Toothless dropped to a minimal degree…

Astrid felt a glowing simper spread again, picked up the spoon and said with tired cheeriness, "Just shut up and eat."

**XXX**

During the time Hiccup had been asleep, his body had been healing itself bit by bit. Since he'd woken up, everyone had been doing their part to make things as easier for his recovery as possible. Nearly having lost him once, Stoick had been keen in ensuring his son the best indeterminate care. Everyone had followed suit, not only because his seven foot-two inch frame was intimidating in itself, but because Hiccup was their hero and were enthusiastic in assisting.

Ruffnut seemed the more reluctant of the villagers, but set it aside when Astrid beseeched her companion to put it in the past. Complying, she decided maybe she was being much too petty; if Astrid found it in her heart to forgive, than she could as well.

Hiccup was restless, but knew the sooner he took care of himself the better. He let them feed him till his arm felt adequate to perform the task on his own. He made sure not to do anything too strenuous to make the mending progress properly, doing tentative experimentations of his joints and ligaments. He spent most of the time gazing out the window, listening to the dragons and watching them take flight. He never realized how homesick he felt. Missed the whooshing and soaring…

And with each dusk and dawn, he felt that homesickness pervade like a plague. Perhaps, however, it was not so much the fact he missed flying; it was the person he shared it with…

Whenever someone stopped in, they usually asked him how he was feeling. His response was always that he was fine, not wanting to be a further burden on others. Youth around his age or a little younger would come inside and ask him to retell his encounter against Loki. Hiccup kept most of the details to himself, far from confessing that the reprisal Loki desired was because he and Toothless loved each other. He would have simply told them the gorier parts of how his body had shattered—that could have beguiled them—but, being unconscious, couldn't remember much else, except that it hurt like hell, before his mind succumbed to nothing.

Physically, he was on the path of ameliorating; emotionally he was just a shaky, fidgety mess.

Sleep was difficult to come by. His mind was obstinate in tormenting him with both passionate and darker memories. It'd always start off wonderful, remembering the love and infatuation of a night that seemed ages ago and then it'd freeze over; all he saw was a lucid blue and white which blinded him; then he'd fall into swarthy nihility… He'd wake up, not sure whether it was minutes or seconds after that part of the nightmare rose, but it was always night when his green oculars shot wide open.

Hiccup would assay the dream every time; though he knew the dreams and nightmares were merely recollections of the encounters he had with Toothless and the god. After that, sleep would come apace, no more fitful speculations; his mind had tortured him enough and would let him rest, but never for too long.

Since coming back to the world, Hiccup counted the days. By the time it was halfway into the second week, he'd nearly shouted in exacerbation. An angry huff was all that came out and caught the attention of Astrid.

"What is it?"

"How long is my damn body going to take to get better?"

Astrid shook her head but grinned at him. She could sympathize with him well. "Not much longer. It's been a little over a month now—counting the three weeks you've been in that little coma—so your body should be close to wholly mended."

Hiccup felt a mighty wave of relief. "Oh… that's good then."

"It is," she remarked, "Considering how lean you are."

"You mean 'twig like.'" He returned good-naturedly.

Astrid felt her cheeks grow hot and uttered, "Not even…"

Hiccup was the most wizened male any of the tribes had ever laid eyes on; she was delighted to see that with the recovery he was gaining weight back, and to her eyes, a lot more than the previous days before the attack. They were keeping him well augmented and just sitting there could have done something to do with it. He wasn't a very active Viking, but then his version of 'active' was different from the activities the others performed. Theirs were more rigorous; Hiccup would usually spend his days just wandering aimlessly.

Hiccup then sent her a smirk that made her heart stop. "Is that right?"

The girl blew flaxen strands from her face before flicking his ear with her forefinger. "You've gotten pretty cocky, you know that?"

Hiccup just grinned.

Astrid rolled her eyes but returned the charming gesture. Then, she grew a bit more solemn. "Hiccup… since you're almost done, you're going to want to head out quickly, won't you?"

Hiccup nodded several times.

"What about your father?"

"I actually spoke with him about it."

"Oh?"

Hiccup recounted the memory; his father had come in on his daily visits, third one of the day, and he'd provisionally brought the topic up. Stoick was less than pleased, however, stated that once he was restored, he may go, only on the condition if he and several others would accompany him. Hiccup readily agreed, happy his father had acquiesced to his decision. It wouldn't take Gobber too long to make prosthesis so it was decided, that the very day he could leave the hospital wing, the blacksmith would set to work immediately.

"He said I could." Hiccup finally addressed.

"Ah… that's good then."

His expression changed when hers fell. She waved it off, her smile becoming a false cheeriness that unnerved him. "I don't know why you're looking at me like that. I said I would help you."

"Astrid…"

"What?" she inquired innocently.

He sighed.

She copied him. "You know I mean it when I say I'll help you. I just, personally, think you need more time. But I know better than to argue with you." she added with mock aggravation.

Hiccup felt thankfulness come forth once more and they grinned at one another. Hiccup then looked out the window and heard distant shouting about the masts. "Hey, how are things going with the trades?" He hadn't asked about that in a while.

Astrid's face once more became grim, with an alloy of perplexity merging. "Not so well, actually…"

The young man's thick brows rose quizzically. "Why?"

"All of the trade routes are… well, they're being attacked."

"What? How is that possible? Are other ships pirating onto them?"

"No, it's not even that. Besides, we're usually the raiders and pirates, Hiccup. But even if it wasn't, it's not particularly _our_ crew members that get attacked; it's the ports closer to the borders of European Russia."

"Which ports?"

"A few in Greece, so far; they're considering removing us from the list as a viable resource because of the attacks. We can't explain it and neither can they—just that there winds up being gaping holes in the sides of their ships, causing them to lose their cargo. These ports are close to our normal trade routes like the Volga Route to the Islamic Caliphate and the one leading to the Greeks along the Dnieper."

Hiccup's face became a mirror of her confusion. "That's odd… What's Rome going to do about it? They have control over them don't they?"

"Rome is falling, Hiccup, slowly but surely; in my opinion, good riddance to them if it ever happens. You'd figure a culture with aqueducts, large, expansive cities and bathing houses, they'd be more… civilized. They're completely barbaric. Killing people and tossing lives into an arena."

"We used to do that. And don't we rape and pillage?"

Astrid snorted disdainfully, disgusted at being compared to them. The last question made her wrinkle her nose; Hiccup became a bright red and immediately softened her liquid blue orbs. "Two completely different things Hiccup. We did it as a rite of passage, to prove our worth against impossible odds. While, now, I can see it _was_ unnecessary, it's nothing compared to what they're doing to all those slaves they keep harvesting from other lands; even _we_ provide them slaves for their sick amusement, however, I think it's mostly for our hair," at his puzzling look she explained, "Because some of us are blonde—they love blonds, especially from the Germanic tribes.

But it's usually from that sacred land… what was it…? Jerusalem, I think it's called. Imagine that, right? For a country that has power and wealth, they fear a group of people that just spends all their time praying to their unseen god. I don't see how _they_ can be a threat at all. The second question… well, I'd like to think better of ourselves, but some of us lose the sense of honor. Thank Odin that no one amongst us has done anything like that. I might just die from mortification."

Hiccup absorbed the information, never having heard her speak so balefully of anything before. She had a very good point and he certainly saw things differently having heard her speak about it. But what concerned him the most was the sudden attacks on the cargo ships. If they lost this business, it wouldn't be too much cause for worry—there were plenty of other countries willing to buy their furs and waxes and honey; but for how long till these attacks ceased…?

"No idea about it then, huh?"

Astrid sighed quietly and shook her head. "No, unfortunately… I do hope we find out soon. Lots of the guesses have been about a sea serpent."

"That could be it," Hiccup chimed in, "If dragons are existent, than anything can be out there."

"Yes…" she replied, eyes glazing over as she comprehended all of this. "Maybe a dragon that swims… Njörðr help us if that's the case. And _that_ does seems more likely. _Just_ a sea serpent is about as silly as the world being round."

Smiling at her change in demeanor, Hiccup replied, "Ah, who knows; the Greeks might be on to something there."

"Pah! I'll believe the world is round when I see it; seeing how I don't want to fall off the edge though, just in case it isn't round, I'll live in my blissful ignorance."

Hiccup laughed heartily and she joined in, enjoying the camaraderie and time with him. She knew the days when she had him all to her were quickly becoming numbered, but it was a lot more promising than nothing.

While they chattered amiably the rest of the time she could be with him—she still had training to accomplish—the young man was pondering the events near the port and continued still after Astrid had long since gone. Not that there was much else to occupy his mind upon; and the other alternative was too painful and melancholy to ponder.

**XXX**

Hiccup had to contain the ecstatic burst within him at the sight of the artificial leg. Though it was a new one, sturdier and heavier than before, it fit perfectly, like an old acquaintance and he thanked Gobber profusely for taking the time to make it.

Gobber smiled. "I did my best; don' shy away from tellin' me if an'thing's wrong now."

"I won't," Hiccup replied gaily. His expression than turned determined. "So, when do we leave?"

Unused to the small lad changing into a more assuming, commandeering position, Stoick and Gobber glanced slyly at each other. But they knew how worried he was for Toothless and understood his commitment to searching for him.

"Now, if you feel up to it my boy." Stoick responded, a strong hand resting upon his son's narrow shoulder.

Hiccup gave him a curt nod. "I am."

"Well, the men are ready then. And Gobber, you have something else for him, don't you?"

Gobber appeared puzzled then remembered with a grin. He produced a bundle of large cloth and Hiccup carefully uncovered it, the size, heft and feel, too, proverbial. It was another prosthetic tail-fin. Amazement was likely written all over his face, since the veteran warriors laughed heartily at his reaction.

"Just in case ye know—he made me do it too." The blacksmith joked, waving airily at his best comrade. Stoick merely laughed again—they both had thought of it at the same time. Together, the three males headed down to the docks.

The ships were being loaded and several warriors were readying their dragons, talking to them compassionately and acquainting them with their ships. Hiccup's heart warmed at espying their displays of affection, withal felt the sting of loss. He recollected how often he had done that with Toothless. He glanced about the wide expanse, watching the distant tides reflecting the skies and the hustle and bustle of the men.

They were all willing to help him; he brought peace to them and was very protective of him now. But it was also because the Night Fury is a precious specimen of his species, pushing their zealous efforts harder. To lose such a worthy creature was inconceivable.

Hiccup felt that little toxic trickle in his mind, ensnaring his thoughts and turning them down a darker road. Was this a suicide mission? The god of deception could have done away with him by now—it's been a little over a month…

He forced the blackness aside, shedding a feeble ray of hope on it to illuminate and disperse it. He can't be thinking like this; it'll be too distracting. And his heart was too adamant to defer to that inclination.

"Hey, Hiccup,"

"Oh, hey, Fishlegs," Hiccup answered, smiling at the blonde boy, "You coming with us?"

"Yeah, most of us are—Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and several other teenagers. We figured you could use all the help you can get."

Hiccup's simper broadened, but the so did the dread. What if they died too? Maybe he should call it off and demand to search for him alone; he knew that idea wouldn't bode well with his parental guardian, he'd already tried so before and he'd received nothing but silence.

"Well, I want _all_ of you to be careful," cautioned the smaller Viking.

"Oh, come on, Hiccup, we can handle this, no sweat," a new voice added. Tuffnut and Snotlout came into view, though Snotlout had been the one to say it.

Tuffnut shrugged in compliance. "He's right—if we can take on that Queen Dragon, we can do anything."

A dragon and a god are not the same; Hiccup's mind softly hissed, though kept that comment to him. It would no doubt eager them further to better their chances as disciplined young soldiers. "Despite that, if it comes down to it, you all have to run away."

Aghast, they continued to stare; Snotlout's blended with some revulsion. His voice was cold when he spoke, "Only _cowards_ run away."

"Only the _wise live_. Fools stay and die." retorted Hiccup primly. He narrowed his eyes at them, wishing he could implant the impetus into their brains by simply glaring into them. "Look, I know you're all brave and capable, but we have to take extra precautions when it comes to this—gods aren't easy to strategize against," as he spoke the words, he dropped them to a low whisper, paranoia oily oozing upon him, "I just want you all to promise me that if it comes down to it, you will not hesitate to run."

Tuffnut and Fishlegs shared hesitant but completely obliging sidelong looks; their barbs and complaints subsided.

Snotlout snarled, "That's against our traditions and codes. All that's worth living for is to die and go to Valhalla. That's what we were taught to follow."

"And haven't I proved to you that there's more to everything we think we know?" snapped Hiccup, staring up into his cousin's eyes, burning pale flames, "Killing can't be, _and isn't_, everything we know anymore, Snotlout."

The taller brunet was about to respond with a quip but Hiccup cut him off, "No, you're not going to say anything about the matter anymore. I'm the one in charge of this expedition and if I have to make you stay home so you won't die, then I will."

Surprise registered on the other young men as Hiccup's voice had slowly risen again, becoming hard and dogmatic. They had never heard him be assertive, and by instinct when hearing orthodox, stern commands, were brought back in line. Snotlout was more than displeased; while he had begun to get along with his lankier relative, there retained a bit of that old dislike; it didn't help matters that he now considered him a rival.

Hiccup was a highly regarded warrior now, though the smaller man remained modest about it all. Snotlout longed for that glorification, but he felt a lot of the resentment build upon the fact that Hiccup had stolen the girl he had desired for so long, and continued to hold onto her heart. It wasn't Hiccup's fault; Snoutloud knew that Astrid was still deeply in love with Hiccup, and he felt envy. Envy over _Hiccup_… he'd have never fathomed that absurdity in a million years, yet it was before his face as plain as day.

Snotlout was tempted to bring the subject up, however thought better of it at the last minute. Now was not the time and place for a squabble. Years of rigid training and combative drilling taught him that he also had to follow the commands of whoever was leading the mission; albeit reluctantly, Snotlout backed down and he said nothing of it.

Hiccup counted his blessings for this change. Snotlout was pigheaded about his opinions so to have him stop so early was quite a big deal. Concern for his fellow tribesman was the main reason the dragon rider was pleading for them to follow his advice. Hiccup also figured out the possible reasons why Snotlout had been so persistent in trying to crush him with his logic about tradition. Snotlout had always been inclined to the rescue and defense of Astrid, so he expected hostility from him.

He felt awkward taking on that commanding tone—he'd been doing that too much lately and didn't enjoy it. He much preferred calmly showing reasonable means but Snotlout had turned foolhardy, so he sought to nip it in the bud before those arguments could embed into Tuffnut's and Fishleg's perceptions. It was simpler to assume the position of leader when it called for it.

"Ready, Hiccup?" his father said from behind and Hiccup turned around. He gave a solemn nod and walked over to the boarding plank, everyone close behind. Astrid was by his side as soon as they hoisted the main sails, and the male Viking perceived in his peripheral vision the scowl on Snotlout's expression. Astrid must have noticed it, for it was from the side she stood on, but she either chose to ignore it or honestly had not paid attention.

Instead, her slim fingers encircled his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "We'll find him. I promise."

The assurance and warmth in her tone made him look at her; her eyes were set upon their home, façade impassive, but her eyes were calm and lovely seas. She then smiled at him and, though he could not return it, was happy she was here.

**XXX**

The brine held no traces of life; there was the occasional floating patch of ice but nothing else. The black abyss was not relatively calm, either. While it would die down and become so, oft times the wind would beat and whip the assemblage mercilessly, stirring the water to higher waves till they, too, were pummeled by the tumultuous great waters.

And if it was not the seas itself raging, the tides were within; young crew members who were not used to high sea voyages suffered queasiness and lightheadedness. Hiccup was one of them, and combined with the fact there has been no sighting of anything significant in the last few days, he felt nauseous enough to wish he could just throw himself overboard and let the sea consume him.

Night was swiftly decorating the gray skies with a velvet violet, ornamented by stars. They were dim, but the quarter moon above illuminated most of their surrounding, ergo making vision possible. Hiccup inhaled deeply, not liking the stench, but that was the only way to clear his head—or make it woozier.

Then a thump against the starboard side made him leap a foot out of his skin. He spun wildly to look around, the dim lucidity no longer acceptable. The moon was high, close to the starboard side, but it was useless. Hiccup heard shouts of surprise and remained where he was so others could rush back and forth without crashing into him. They didn't him getting in the way—when it came to ships, and other Viking-like occupations, he was still learning.

This time, it came on his end, but he had no inkling from where. Their longboats are renowned for being incredibly vast in width, length, and height; and the fact the thud seemed to echo made it difficult to pinpoint the exact location. But he was most certain it was on his side.

Slowly, he made the first footfall; another thump, quieter, softer…

Hiccup charily peered over the edge; the liquid was no better than peering into ink. Then something darker than black came to view, and he only glimpsed it because he found himself locked still by twin moons of beryl, right before his face. They were still mesmerizing as ever; but listless.

His heart stopped, breath sealed tight before he found his tongue.

"Toothless…?"

Something akin to affection flickered in those teal orbs, widening a margin at the name, but the dragon shook its sleek, massive head and dove back under. Hiccup was about to shout for him to come back when the Night Fury erupted from the depths, a violent aerosol dazzling in the silver beams. Hiccup met the wooden deck of the longboat hard, the breath knocked out of him; he felt Toothless' body pin him, but the eyes were what kept him lodged in place. Talons scraped the floor, and Toothless rumbled a warning, teeth bared and glinting maliciously.

The Viking obeyed—he was too shocked to do much else.

The cry of his name brought him back, and Hiccup hastily commanded them to remain where they were, though he kept his green gaze locked on the ones above.

There was the faint, familiar hiss as swords were drawn from their leather receptacles. He felt sick thinking they just might ignore his plea and stride charging in. He could envision perfectly how the axes were brandished by the moon's rays, glinting just as ominously. Other dragons that accompanied them simply watched quietly; they had reckoned an occurrence no one had bothered to take into account.

Toothless' eyes were far more luminescent, staring straight at him, and delving deeper. They were severely cold; the frost that collected on their oars and masts seemed warmer to him than this stare. Haltingly, he made his hand move up; the Night Fury snarled demoniacally, the blankness replaced with a brutish glint. The assembly of Vikings all drew in a gasp simultaneously. A few stepped forward, eliciting another growl; but, fortunately, they caught sight of Hiccup's hand making halting motions to signify no.

Hiccup remained calm, eyes the color of pine softening. The dragon blinked quizzically at the gesture. It looked and felt familiar…

"Toothless," the human whispered.

The dragon's ears instinctively perked to attention, though the feral grimace remained. The green eyes were stunning, almost a liquid rich brown in the night… So they're hazel... they were almost always green—

"Hiccup—" said a voice.

The Night Fury whipped around to the direction of the vocalization, disrupting the peaceful trance; a macabre ghoulish sound resounded in the suddenly still night air, and the world seemed to hush up, waiting the foretelling of events with baited breath.

"Toothless," came the soft murmur again, and the beast turned expectantly. Hiccup watched him carefully, trying to discern his companion's behavior. He voiced his guess. "You don't remember me, do you?"

The dragon kept its eyes on him, trying to make sense of the boy's inquiry when a voice reminded him to kill. Kill and be done with the human. The thought of harming the human caused an unfamiliar sensation of abhorrence to slither… Why?

It knew what it was supposed to do—one nimble, neat move and the boy would die. He was practically emaciated; he could pose no imminent danger to anything or anyone. The eyes were what perturbed the creature, making his heart jolt and increase its pace at odd intervals. It would disconnect the titillating sensations, only for them to propel with further vigor. The human's scrutiny was curious, but held no fear—just simple admiration and… an emotion he couldn't name.

A loving tender touch was against the side of his neck, and the dragon almost purred blissfully and closing his eyes when it stroked him lightly. The emotions spurred from the gentle brush blew him away, and faint images of claiming its possession intruded upon its mind, throwing out its previous intentions of slaying the boy and being done with the task.

An epiphany slowly dawned on the Night Fury: this awkward, gangly, sweet and handsome human was _his_. _Is his_.

Memories collided in rapid succession, a cathartic shower of nostalgia; the last one lingered slightly longer than the others—the fervid night he made the boy his.

_Hiccup._

Toothless lowered his head, and nuzzled against his shoulders, thrilled to remember him, happier that his heart had dominated over his mind—or the one he loved would be nothing but a mauled corpse of his former self right now...

The boy's face shined with a grin, hidden as he wrapped his arms around the dragon and he could practically feel the relief swelling all around as the Vikings and their dragons released one, collective sigh.

Two bodies and hearts felt whole, and it was upsetting to have to let go, but Hiccup kept his stare on Toothless'. The dragon gave him his signature grin and butted his head gently on the human's forehead. Hiccup pulled the head closer by placing his hands, palms up, beneath the chin.

"I thought I lost you…"

Toothless purred in agreement—he thought he'd never see Hiccup again, but he also thought he'd never find himself either. Loki may be a god, but the dragon had never, even his wildest imaginations, ever considered the god capable of controlling beings against their will. He was a remarkably frightening enemy. Apprehension gripped his heart with a cold sense of premonition. The Night Fury pulled back and gave a low whimpering, nudging and urging the boy to his back.

Comprehension was swift, for Hiccup had already rushed over to the bundle containing the tail fin and saddle. He hefted the saddle and strapped it, other Vikings taking their cues. As the young boy hurried to put the prosthetic tail-fin on, he was surprised when Toothless shook his head; then he produced his tail.

Both fins were there.

Hiccup felt many emotions at once, mainly delight and puzzlement, though remained tight-lipped about it. Despite the new fin on Toothless' tail, Hiccup tied the fin Gobber had made onto his back, strapping it securely with rope.

Toothless couldn't help but rumble in question.

"Just in case," answered Hiccup, and Toothless licked his face, glad to have such a rider. Hiccup's father had always told him to be prepared for anything, and he was going to take the advice.

Thunder crashed, loud as cymbals, followed by the hot, white flashes of lightning. The wind howled long moans and Hiccup shuddered as he mounted the Night Fury. Once settled in, the Viking felt a sense of peace and readiness, a familiar comfort in striding on Toothless. Toothless seemed to feel the same, a sigh escaping.

Large, sooty wings unfurled; danger was vastly approaching, withal, the two felt their bond come a hundredfold, and Hiccup's heart pumped excitedly, no doubt the dragon's was the same. Toothless' left eye glanced up, meeting his mate's gaze. Hiccup nodded.

And they flew upwards to the maddened heavens; from down below, they could hear the exhilarated shout merge with a triumphant, ballistic cry.

Hiccup almost had to remind himself they were set off to battle against the god—if need be. Most likely, it will happen. He and Toothless needed to be prepared for the slightest change in current and atmosphere. As they rose higher, the cold withered to an almost imperceptible degree—it was hotter than it should have been.

Continuing their ascent, Toothless and Hiccup glanced warily about the skies. Even the wind and lightning seemed to have perished.

Feverish gales then brushed past their faces, blowing against the Night Fury's shoulders and membrane tips. Flapping harder against the air currents, Toothless allowed the inside of his wings to capture the air, swelling them and causing him to float at a more notably lofty position.

Hiccup's fingers tightened on the saddle, biting his lower lip thoughtfully. Another dour gust pelted the pair; a guttural, bloodcurdling roar burst out from Toothless vocals, the sound of tearing flesh following and the Viking's eyes widened. Panic gripped him when he felt them begin to plummet to the sea, and he glanced at the tail-fin.

As he suspected, the left tail-fin was completely gone, a lightning flash brightening the dark skies; he could see the faint trickle of blood. Filled to the fullest of wrath, Hiccup glared venomously at the heavens before turning to Toothless.

"Try to fall as straight as you can," he whispered.

The dragon tried to send an askance look at the boy, but trusted the surety and calmness of his tone. Toothless flew downwards, straight as an arrow; he knew this might backfire. Whatever Hiccup was planning, it had better happen soon—a narrow downward acceleration was the quickest way to reach the earth faster. They had soared high enough into the sky but who knew how long it would take for them to hit the ocean.

He simply had to trust the boy. And he had plenty of it about Hiccup.

The Viking, meanwhile, had slowly and carefully inched higher till he was holding tightly on the tail. He felt a sting bite his cheek, and a sticky, warmth slid down. Ignoring the cut, he pulled out the prosthetic tail-fin, letting the cloth fall; hastily Hiccup linked the buckle and loop onto the tail, making sure the angle was correct. A hail of swift, small breezes hit him and Toothless, causing the dragon to kilter off-balance. Hiccup gripped tighter onto the artificial rudder, another cut on his hand. Holding on, he quickly finished the tightening of the strap, tucking it through the metallic hook.

"It worked!" he breathed to himself, astounded.

Toothless suddenly spun out of control and a shrill sound came forth. Hiccup watched in horror as a slice had gone through near the edge of the right wing; as Hiccup quickly looped the rope into his belt and shuffled along onto the Night Fury's back, he eyed the wound. It looked pretty bad, but nothing enough to prevent Toothless from flying.

"All right, Toothless," whispered Hiccup, "Let's go!"

Toothless responded and was immediately rising again; he couldn't believe the plan worked! He knew he'd be kissing the boy like a maniac for his mate's brilliant improvisation, but knew that would have to wait. Right now, they had to focus on locating the invisible devil that was so determined to ruin their lives.

_Coward,_ thought Toothless.

Wind whipped around them, slashing into their skin. But just as quickly, it ceased. They were confused, however sense made them take the opportunity to ascend once more. This time, another blow came but to their bewilderment, it aided the pair skywards.

The earth then quaked furiously, and the assembly of Vikings below shouted in surprise as the waves climbed, tossing the ships carelessly. The crew and their dragons were struck into watching in an amalgamation of wonder and fear for the son of their chieftain and his dragon. Astrid rushed to her Nadder, set on mounting it when a pair of arms halted twined about her slender waist.

"Snotlout, let me go—"

Snotlout shook his head furiously, Hiccup's words reverberating in his mind. "We can't do anything."

Any response was cut off by another impinge on the side of the longboat; they fell in a heap, though once it settled, she rose to calm her dragon, preparing to set off, then stared up in terror, like every other living being on the ship.

The creature emerging from the waters was a large, hulking figure—and they all knew from their tapestries it was a real jötunn; this one was of considerably massive size, even for a giant. It was hideous in appearance, claws forming at the ends of its long appendages, misshapen incisors protruding in nasty, twisted directions.

Toothless narrowed its eyes. So Loki was deciding to come at them like this, in his other form.

"Is that…?" he heard Hiccup question. Toothless rumbled in answer.

The two barreled sideways, narrowly escaping a curved hand that meant to swat them. Hiccup's eyes turned to thin slits; his anger had reached a dangerous boiling point, and Toothless sensed the tension in his mate's body, feeling the rage storm. He also narrowed his eyes to squint past the smog. Toothless shot a burst of silvery blue flames at the giant, hitting it squarely in the eye.

The giant became disconcerted, though regained footing after its near misstep. The wave produced by the footfall made the longboats ebb and flow along its current. They thanked the gods, mostly Hlín, profusely for guiding them away from the dangerous possibility of being crushed. Hiccup sent up silent thanks as well and urged his protector to try once more.

They halted any action when they witnessed the ocean rise, toppling upon Loki, dragging him under the murky depths. Hiccup and Toothless were not sure what was occurring. Hopefully, some gods were merciful. The dragon wondered if it was the god of the sea, as the churning waters bubbled and frothed rapidly on the descending giant's form.

A shadow then loomed instantaneously, obscuring the already opaque rays of the moon and its stars. A hot wash of air made the human's hair stand on end, and the Night Fury tucked his wings in preparation as it dodged snapping jaws.

Hiccup gave out a yelp of surprise as he found himself looking into a deep, saffron sphere, red tinting the edges, maroon lines jaggedly running along it. A throaty, sibilance went past fangs, and Toothless snarled in return. Without warning, he shot another blaze, directed at the giant serpent. Jörmungandr let out a shrill noise as it seared into its scales. Recovering quickly, it whipped out in cyclonic speed, attempting to trap the dragon and its rider.

Enraged, it dove back under the depths of the sea and burst in a misty explosion at the pair. Toothless barely evaded; he felt Hiccup jostle a little from the saddle, causing the beast to shoot out another fiery ball. The impact was critical, right on top of the serpent's head. It roared, crossed; it soon began a chase, the Night Fury pounding his wings back up into the smoldering cumulus shields. Hiccup gripped the saddle with one hand, the other reaching for his belt to ensure it was still secure to the rope on the tail-fin. His digits groped the smooth hilt of his dagger.

Auditing the gleaming fangs, the head of the snake closing in, he analyzed it carefully then pulled out the dagger and launched it as mightily as he could muster. Ignoring the twinge of guilt as he heard its cry, he was startled when a thin thunderbolt flashed downwards, directly into the fissure caused by his dagger.

Jörmungandr spit as it hissed at the sky. Thor undoubtedly had a triumphant grin on his face. Darting past the couple, the serpent snatched empty titian smog in its maw, another raucous wail piercing the sky when more strips of white fire collided into its skin.

Hearing the laughter of Thor, the serpent scowled.

Toothless and Hiccup soared, distracted; they didn't see the hand till Toothless' tail was wrapped tightly in its fist. The giant sneered, glacial and obscene. Another sound of lightning resounded, hitting the elbow's joint, cutting through.

The hand released its prize, and Toothless shot upwards, keen on avoiding him.

A hailstorm of lightning ringed around the World Serpent, binding it to keep it from rescuing his father. The more he struggled, the more the lightning tightened, oxidizing the flesh. It gave an animalistic snort of derision.

Thor gripped the lightning, enjoying the writhing his enemy made. Sorely tempted to bash in the head, his hand itched to grip his hammer…. One swing…

Odin then staved it off, commanding Thor to simply release him and allow Njörðr to drag him back to his underwater prison. Turning to the serpent beneath the tides, Odin calmly told him he'll be punished later for abandoning his post. He heard Jörmungandr's curses, while Thor remained beyond reluctant. His greatest enemy was clutched in his coils and yet he had to let the giant snake go…

Unwinding the bondage, Thor promised himself he would be allowed to kill Jörmungandr very, very soon.

Odin then turned to the matter at hand. Loki has caused them a great deal of trouble by playing tricks on the humans and intervening with their affairs. Now, they all had to be gathered together to prevent further dilemmas with their worshippers. His gaze landed on the dragon and its human, and the god's brow rose an almost perceptible inch.

They were bonded… more than that, even.

He almost laughed at the idea. A twinkling voice chastised him, and he turned to give a withering stare at Freyja. Freyja turned her gaze down at the pair, commenting how powerful their connection was. Odin could not help but agree. It was stronger than most couplings…

He touched the dragon's mind; the Night Fury recoiled, baring razor teeth instinctively, but his mind was open to listen.

_Stand down._

Grudgingly, he obeyed; Toothless sensed Hiccup's anxiety and purred soothingly.

_You've caused us much trouble._

_Not of my choice, I assure you,_ Toothless thought, giving a vilifying grunt.

Odin knew that to be true. Loki had manipulated, deceived and, undoubtedly, tormented the dragon in the brief time he was under his control; he also had caused the dragon and his rider much strife, though, ironically, was the reason why they had been able to confess feelings to one another. While never curious of the affairs of lower forms, he could not help questioning why a _Night Fury_ was so intent on saving one.

_Why him?_

Forcing himself not to snap, Toothless calmly replied,_ I love him. Is it that hard to believe?_

Odin did not bother to hide his opinions. _Yes, _very_ much so._

_Get used to it then._

Bristling at the brusque tone, the Chief of the gods held back the urge to send the dragon to Hel. Deciding it was not worth it, he inquired in a peeved tone to his fellow gods what he should do with such an impudent beast.

Thor could have cared less; Freyja, on the other hand, implored Odin not to kill simply because he was peeved at a simple comment. Gently, she explained that they have been through enough; and any further problems with the humans may bringRagnarök about early—an event that should not be brought about as of yet. Seeing the validity of her words, Odin decided it was better to have the humans forget as quickly as possible.

_I'd like to make a deal with you, drache._

Toothless had had enough deals with gods to last him a lifetime, which was saying a lot; withal he listened.

_Immortality is a hefty cost to be at this boy's side forever._

_I know that—he's worth all of it and more._

Thrown off by the ardent piety and love in that claim, Odin continued. _You'll give it up?_

_Yes._

Odin felt Freyja's eyes on his back. He glanced at her imperiously, annoyed to find her smiling.

_Consider it done._

Toothless gave a solemn nod, accepting the decision he made. Hiccup meant everything.

**XXX**

Toothless was surprised that when they reached Berk and he touched the earth, he was not transforming. He had told them he would give up his immortality! So why was it not happening?

Hiccup eyed him quietly, brushing his neck with soft, gentle strokes.

Believing he was given nothing but a fallacy, he demanded the gods to give him an answer.

He received none.

Sighing in defeated rage and confusion, he rested his head on Hiccup's shoulders, remembering how his human form had been able to do much more. Even the torrent of emotions had been worth dealing with…

He felt a warmth spread, and he opened his eyes, shocked to see his form was bathed in a soft glow. The perception of his body was sharp, noticing how as the light engulfed him, he felt the mundane changes, though they'd occurred only twice before. Limbs shortened, wings disappeared, a mane of hair on his crown.

Hiccup had backed away in alarm. He heard the steady rush of others circling about them, alert and ready. Hiccup told them to wait. He wasn't hearing any screaming… which he was grateful for.

The transformation was not only less painful, it was quicker. Toothless now stood in human form, looking at his body in awe. A delightfully female voice tickled his mind.

_You may have your original form and you may use it as you wish; but while that body _will_ remain immortal, you will age at a human's pace in the body you wear now. The former is an option in case… you desire not to follow your beloved when he dies._

Toothless grinned at the teasing smile in her voice. _I plan to follow him wherever he goes._

_I thought so._

Just as quickly, the soft voice was gone and Toothless met Hiccup's gaze, allured by the fervor in its depths. Bursting into a run, he tackled the boy, burying his face into his neck.

"Toothless, you're naked again…" Hiccup murmured, blushing hard; the situation was all too similar to the first time he transformed.

"Not like you haven't seen me before," Toothless countered, smirking.

Even so, Hiccup took off his furry vest and handed it to him, shielding him from prying and inquisitive stares. He smiled contently, not paying the slightest attention either to the licentious ogling of the females.

Grasping his hand, Hiccup said, "Just keep that on, all right?" and headed for home, his mate grinning all the way.

**Terminology: Odin: Chief of the Gods; powers: creation, death, wisdom, war, magic, poetry, prophecy, etc.  
****Njörðr: God of the sea, fishing, seafaring****, wind, wealth, crop fertility; father of Freyja, goddess of love, beauty, fertility, witchcraft, cats, etc.  
****Hel: ****daughter of Loki, a half-goddess, and Ruler of the Underworld  
****Thor: God of thunder, lightning, ****and strength  
****Jötunn****: a giant; appearances are generally grotesque  
****Jörmungandr****: commonly known as the Midgard Serpent or World Serpent; middle child of the giantess ****Angrboða and Loki. Responsible for holding the earth together—if he lets go, the world will end.  
****Valhalla (trans. Hall of the Slain): Located in Asgard, ruled by Odin. Warriors went either here or to ****Fólkvangr (Field of the Host; ruled by Freyja) when you die in combat.  
****Ragnarök**** (trans. Final Destiny of the Gods): a series of major events, leading up to a battle that will result in the death of major gods, including Thor, Odin and Loki  
****Lok****i: to add from before, he can turn into a ****jötunn****. And he **_**does**_** aid the other gods, but mostly causes problems, from tricks to murder; hence why they assisted.  
****Other Notes: ****Vikings had trading routes and systems with other countries. Some **_**were**_** pirates and raided villages, however, also were the most advanced race in seafaring and navigation. Hiccup's village didn't give up themselves as slaves, but other actual ones did to ensure payment (**_**especially**_** because Romans like blonde hair).**

**AN:**_** Never**_** get me started on Mythology—I can go on forever. Good thing I'm gonna take it in college. I'll bug others about it. –dreamy sigh- So yeah, I have a fight sequence; not a very good huge climatic one but **_**this**_** was something I planned to have, including my choice of gods. Not sure if I did the right thing switching to the gods' POV but I think it helped to give some light on the situation. (Right…?) **

**It's been a **_**while**_** since I've written battle scenes like this… my first and only one till now was back in '07 so forgive me if it bored you all to tears. Anyway, so… uh… how was it? I personally wanted to kill one of them… (Bet some of you just went: WHAT? XD) but I knew that wouldn't make some of you very happy and the whole keeping his dragon form thing is there 'cause I wasn't sure how y'all would take it if he was stripped of it. Ah, well at least no one died. Darn… -dodges very sharp weapons-**

**Well, let me know how it went for you while I catch up on sleep. It's two in the morning but I wouldn't hit the hay till I got this done. LOL**


	10. immer und ewig

**AN: Thanks to: wakazimaru, al28894, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Toothless-the-nightfury, Loti-miko, ELMO-kibafangirl11, Duiker, LovingMyth, xxHaleinaxx, Wine Colored Novocain, Crispy For A Change, Lightbeauty, KawaiiNekoDesuYo, sunniphrost, blacktalon117, sea mermaid princess, and those who have following in anon! Thanks so much everyone! :D**

**It really should not have taken so long to do this (I mean... it's so **_**damn short**_**! –weeps-) but, y'all know how life is… to defy it, I stayed up till 6 a.m. to wrap it up before it interfered anymore. I didn't update it immediately though 'cause I died and decided to check errors when I woke up. I know—I can't even stay up an extra hour but my eyes **_**itched**_**. LOL Forgive any mistakes left, gentle readers I'm still sleep-deprived but I really didn't know when I would have another opportunity to sneak working on this (yes I do have to sneak on and write now. -_-) Point out errors please and I'll correct them later. XD**

**Well, this is it! It's been so much fun writing this, it really challenged me to think outside the box and that makes it **_**the**_** most special story I've ever done. But I know it's because of you all who kept me going! I hope this chapter is good enough! I did my hardest with it and tried to leave nothing unexplained. ^^'**

**Thank you so much again! Much love! ;)**

**WARNING: LOL. We know what the warning means by now… Hiccup needed his turn to flirt and such. Probably failed—it became so **_**unbelievably**_** cheesy, corny, and silly—but I tried! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't in any way, shape, or form own this delightful animated feature and is fully copyrighted to DreamWorks— LOOK, A CONVENIENT DISTRACTION! –grabs film and runs- Oh, also… may I ask a favor? Critique my drawing PLEASE! I **_**need**_** it! D: ****http:/anesther(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/HtTYD-Toothless-and-Hiccup-169016815?q=sort%3Atime+gallery%3Aanesther&qo=1**** It's for chapter 8. ^^'**

_Always and Forever_

A few short weeks previously, no one would have ever thought the whole world might have been in jeopardy from an early Ragnarok—all over the complex love of a boy and his dragon.

Now, the entire world was still and serene.

Toothless settled back into being a human with no strenuous effort. Keeping his true form was alleviating; he did not stare up aimlessly at the sky any further or become melancholy with homesickness. This was good news to Hiccup who had wondered if it might happen.

What had bothered him was the time Toothless had spent on his own. As soon as they had reached the hut and begun to find suitable attire for Toothless, Hiccup asked what Loki had been doing to him all that time.

Toothless kept quiet for a few lengthy minutes. When Hiccup turned to look at him, Toothless' expression was not apprehensive or furious. Rather his face was simply… confused, hinting a little to frustration.

"What happened?" prodded Hiccup.

The Night Fury gave out a long exhale. "I'm not quite sure to be honest. It's… mostly blank, a blur almost."

"How do you mean?"

Toothless was lying through his teeth. There weren't words to explain the situation he had been in. He had not known how long he had been unconscious; he _had_ simply been in a world of black that even his dragon eyes could not pierce.

It had been difficult afterwards to recall anything with the tiniest coherence. But there were images he could remember now—all of them with clarity. The plan to blame the Vikings for the shipments was one of them, how he had swam in murky oceans and blasted through them; he had rebelled when Loki had decided to make him a mercenary—not just of potential gods but of dwelling human residencies, just because he felt like it.

When Toothless had done so, he remembered losing his mind to a prickling white noise, lost again in nothing. Though now each memory resurfaced, engraining into him. The screams still resounded in ghastly measures…

But the dragon now brought to mind how he had managed to keep from falling completely: soft, almost monochrome images of a boy with amazing sage eyes and auburn hair. During that time, he couldn't place the face a name, but he had always felt inkling that he knew this boy, that he was connected to him in one form or another…

It had been a miracle that he had not succumbed totally to Loki's mind control. That had been the god's intention: once he had enough fun toying with him, he would make him kill his mate then remove the valence, drive him insane with the suffering.

Driving away from the reverie, Toothless noticed Hiccup watching him warily. Solemnly, he answered truthfully, "It _was_ dark; in more ways than one."

Knowing to stop there, Hiccup had wrapped his arms around the taller figure, wanting to understand how bad it had been to comfort him right. Toothless smiled down at him, and said, "I'm all right. It's over now, and that's all that matters."

**XXX**

Hiccup had been immensely relieved that the battle is behind now. He still couldn't fathom either why the goddess Freyja had been so helpful. Giving Toothless the ability to remain human and transform at will was a deal that gods' do not just grant on a whim.

Toothless had not been able to explain it either. Hiccup felt a sliver of doubt, wondering if this might be another foul trick; Toothless did not seem to believe so and had voiced his opinion on the matter. Freyja was not an awful goddess. He surmised it might have been because she was the goddess of love, hence was the decision maker of whether to let their relationship continue.

"Can she strip it away, too?" inquired Hiccup, worry settling in his gut.

Toothless had merely grinned at him. "I'll fight her too if she tries."

Smiling at the memory, Hiccup walked up to where Astrid was sitting on a fence, stroking her Nadder affectionately.

She grinned enthusiastically as he approached. "Hey,"

"Hey, Astrid." He greeted warmly, giving the brightly colored dragon several pats.

"How are you doing?"

"Doing better; the leg isn't bothering me too much."

Astrid gave a genuine smile. "That's really good to hear. Seeing how it's heavier and all."

Hiccup chuckled lightly, leaning against the fence as the young woman continued to give her dragon attention, meticulously making sure that any little dirt clods were brushed away. Her Nadder was fussier than most if even the tiniest speck of grime was on for too long. Astrid never minded—it occupied her time, kept her mind from wandering.

Hiccup then noticed a bulking figure approaching from the left of his periphery. Snotlout was walking towards them, a particularly ugly scowl on his features when he saw that Hiccup was speaking with Astrid.

Deliberately, the smaller Viking decided to play ignorant till his cousin actually nearby.

Astrid, however, didn't notice the tension in Hiccup's stance, trained on cleaning her beloved Nadder.

Once close enough, Snotlout said, "Hey, Astrid." He then delivered a curt nod in Hiccup's direction.

Hiccup did not even bother to return it.

Astrid blinked out of the trance and replied her greeting. She smiled again before returning to her grooming.

"You need help?" Snotlout asked after clearing his throat.

"Oh, no thank you," she returned, "I got it. Although… Hiccup, can you hand me the brush next to you, please?"

Hiccup, feeling awkward enough, felt the cold stare as he turned slightly to reach for it. Handing it, he dared to glare back at Snotlout, whose eyes widened a fraction when his younger relative did so. Hiccup was tempted to give Snotlout a piece of his mind—the constant angry looks were actually grating his nerves. He wanted to explain that Astrid only asked him because he had been closest to the brush, not because she was seeking his help more than Snotlout's.

Hiccup decided timidity be damned, though he never got the chance when he felt a warm clasp upon his narrow shoulder. Jumping a little, he then laughed when he met Toothless' smiling face, beryl orbs bright.

Sighing in mock exasperation, Hiccup said, "You still enjoy sneaking up on me, do you?"

"Maybe." The dragon replied, grinning wider.

Toothless was calm though the tension had increased considerably, the air so thick with it one could've have cut a knife through it. Astrid's form became rigid, the smooth strokes becoming slow and hesitant. Hiccup realized this and felt that awfully familiar sensation of remorse.

Snotlout meanwhile felt both furious and appalled. Anger swept through him when Toothless came by, wanting nothing more than to punch the two men senseless for being callous of Astrid's feelings. The disgust was for the tenderness Toothless gave to his cousin, a look so radiant with adoring affection it made his stomach squirm, throat burning as the bile's acidity crept upwards.

Hiccup immediately felt self-conscious; Astrid, withal, was having none of this and prodded Snotlout firmly with her foot.

"Snotlout, actually can you help me out? Cleaning the tips of Cobalt's tail is going to take a while and I'd appreciate some help." Giving him a delightful smile, and fluttering her lashes, she knew she got his attention. His demeanor had changed considerably, lighter when she personally addressed him.

Astrid felt guilt. Snotlout was only looking after her, but his crudeness towards Hiccup was something she could not condone. As she hopped down the fence, she gave Hiccup a strange look, accompanied by a smile. At Toothless her expression was neutral before she tagged along after Snotlout. She was not quite so upset anymore but she knew herself and understood that she would need time to not be completely ambivalent of their bonding.

Astrid smiled to herself. She'll get there.

Not knowing how she knew about his disquiet, Hiccup took this as a cue to leave, gripping Toothless' hand, pulling him along to the forest for their haven. He wanted to give himself and the community of Berk a reprieve, though his brows knitted together in a locked frown, heart still continuing to thud uncomfortably.

It had been distressing at first—their relationship. It had not taken long for the tribe of Berk to decipher the love between them; it had grown exponentially, deeper and broader than anyone could have suspected. A few, including Gobber and Stoick, were accepting of the coupling, believing that if the gods had allowed it, then it must be worth it.

Others were more hesitant to regard it as any other normal relationship; undeterred by the fact Toothless could become human at will. Truth be told, Hiccup found Toothless' natural anatomy just as arresting. He was not sure if he was even stranger for thinking this, or because he knew the dragon had a heavenly construction beneath to change into.

He revered the sleek, charcoal scales, powerful and fastidious wings, and absolutely exalted the resplendent oculars, ranging into various shades when hit with certain lighting. He never got tired of looking into them.

Wherever they went, the stares were cold or bewildered. He knew the whispers: _it's not normal. It's foreign. It's disgusting._

There were several villagers who abhorred homosexuality, though this was due more to their personal morals and beliefs. What had scandalized them most was the fact Toothless, through and through, was an animal. It was beyond unnatural, and Hiccup was not blind to the cringing, the dirty looks. Try as he might, they played in his mind with a clairvoyance that made him feel like a downright disgrace.

The line would end with him too. Stoick did not seem to mind the prospect of not having any grandchildren, but Hiccup felt the disappointment that mingled amongst the villagers scorn. Since Vikings sailed here, his ancestors have been the clan leaders and while Hiccup had been looked down upon before they had all expected for him to carry down descendents.

Confusion would be swept away like a bad dream when Toothless would come close. All he did, from his laughs to his gentle touches, made Hiccup forget the way he was letting everyone down. Toothless would murmur his love all the time and Hiccup's heart swelled. He was giving much up… and while he knew was being selfish, he couldn't deny Toothless even a fourth of the affection he had inside for him.

Toothless glanced down at his mate, stroking the back of his hand. "It'll pass. As far as I've noticed, they're becoming accustomed to it."

Heaving a sigh, he felt a simper grin spread on his face; the way Toothless could just read his expressions continued to amaze and comfort. "I hope so." The Viking answered, stepping over a fallen log. Glimpsing the familiar ledge, he felt a strange sense of being home again and eagerly began to trek downwards, pining to reach it with newfound enthusiasm.

Once they reached the bottom, Hiccup's hand was grasped within Toothless' own. "You know it will," Toothless promised, eyes a smoldering green flame. "And if not we can always go off on our own." He added, voice teasing.

Pretending to scoff, Hiccup rolled his eyes, "And go where?"

"Like here, but it's really anywhere, we just need each other," he replied, widening his eyes innocently as fingers trailed down the younger man's spine. He smirked then, "Right?" continuing to make lackadaisical patterns on the slim frame, feeling the delicious shudder beneath. Hiccup glared lightly, grinning inward, and Toothless gave him the sweetest expression yet. Hiccup cursed and embraced his charms.

The dragon knew he caught him; a perceptive leer plastered over his darkly handsome features, making Hiccup's heart thud in zealous anticipation. Pushing him against the cliff's wall, Toothless flashed a devilish smirk before capturing Hiccup's mouth.

The kiss was tender at first, like always; then it went down its usual routine—becoming hot and needy, tongues wrestling a fruitless battle. Hiccup's fingers twined into the ebon locks, drawing Toothless nearer till they were pressed tightly against one another; Toothless felt one hand release his scalp, snaking its way down his side. The heat of the boy's palm against the skin of his hip burned, then he gasped when he felt one of Hiccup's knees contact with the inside of his right thigh, nudging higher.

The jolt that coursed through him was violent, mind stupefied for a second. Withdrawing a few inches, Toothless' gaze widened a tad when he noticed the devious smile tugging a corner of Hiccup's mouth, viridian orbs ostensibly innocent, except they were eclipsing over from an emotion the dragon recognized all too well, dilating with each passing moment.

While the surprise was registered on Toothless' face, he felt incredibly aroused at the boy's rectitude. It was very unlike him… but Toothless was not going to complain. And he gave the human a smirk, ogling him cordially and winked. Hiccup grinned, wiggling his hips closer till it grinded against the pelvis across them.

Giving a low moan, Toothless skimmed his mouth across the boy's jaw, kissing the ear and tugging it gently; encouraged by the pleasurable sigh, his teeth now teased downward to the sensitive skin of the collarbone, nipping it lightly. He felt a fiery rush when Hiccup's hand slid beneath his tunic, fingers digging sparsely into the warm flesh, memorizing every contour. The heart beneath the heated cage beat a wild rataplan, vaguely realizing his tunic was being pulled off his form, discarded on the ground.

Hiccup's mouth gingerly brushed his, hands now on the other man's wrists, thumbs nimbly grazing the inside while guiding them to his own hips. Toothless' thumbs automatically hooked into the trousers, sliding them down slowly, nails traipsing delicate thin lines. Groaning, Hiccup breathed an abated sigh as the wintry air blew its chill; the heat subsided yet ever so slightly. In an instant, it returned again with a vengeance as Toothless fingers slid experimentally along.

One spot made him jerk against the tawny palm, blood flowing down like liquid lightning. Meeting Toothless' gaze, Hiccup was further enticed by lustful malachite pebbles; the strokes were near absent caresses, though each tingle was wickedly potent. Fingers clawed through earth, and Hiccup couldn't recall when he had wound up on the ground—he just knew his body was aflame, Toothless the only presence in the world.

The dragon, meanwhile, was bordering on fascination as he watched Hiccup writhe and squirm. Having been the one to have received most attention last time, Toothless had been waiting for an opportunity to return it. He had wanted a more vespertine setting, having loved the way the milky skin would turn into porcelain sheen from the moon's illumination, but knew he couldn't wait much longer. His being sang when it realized waiting was no longer necessary.

Leaning over Hiccup's frame, hands still stroking the length, he placed butterfly kisses on the flushed cheeks, the eyes fluttering beneath closed lids, finally delving into the moist cavern of his mouth; this increased the delectable moans emitting from the boy's throat, the vocals reverberating into Toothless'.

Another shockwave galvanized the Viking when he felt the fingers suddenly squeeze tighter, a digit kneading into the erection in such a playful manner that Toothless' abrupt cessation caused Hiccup's whimper. Opening his eyes, respiration choppy, he pouted at the roguish mask on his lover's face.

"Dragons fight dirty."

Toothless snickered. "You're realizing this fact now?"

Joining his laughter, Hiccup propped himself on his elbows, auburn hair darker from the perspiration, matted to his forehead. Toothless brushed the hair away to look better into the eyes the color of a forest, torrent with restrained desire. Even though he's seen it often nowadays, it never failed to make him happy—to know that, despite being something totally opposite of his human, Hiccup would fix him with that quixotic gaze and he feels complete.

Hiccup's already bright expression blossomed in a copious amount when Toothless smiled slowly and began to turn in his spot. Hiccup stopped him quickly by shoving him, though not unceremoniously, to the ground. The dragon looked up in shock, and Hiccup gave him a keen yet genial smile. The boy had not been exactly certain what he had done himself—the urge had just produced itself and his body had reacted. He realized when Toothless touched the earth, withal, that there was a burning need to satiate; his blood was blazing more than ever, and he felt as though it were clotting in his veins, yearning for a cloying exigency, to release it all.

Relaxing under his human's dulcet sweep, the dragon merely returned the smile. He suddenly felt a shudder when heat pooled all over him, a gentle prod… and he seethed past gritted teeth, eyes widening before shutting tight. It was so _notoriously_ austral, scalding his insides. The warmth and thickness of it was astonishing, and despite the empyrean sensation, he had virtually tensed. He reasoned this was due to lack of experience—one night did not mean he had infinite knowledge of coupling, though he had learned much.

Hiccup, having guessed this, apologized if he had been too fain. Toothless shook his head, eyes crinkling at the corners when he gave a wide simper.

"I'm fine," though he remembered something from their first night alone and blurted, "There's no blood is there?"

Blinking twice in perplexity, Hiccup recalled what he was speaking of and shook his head. "None at all,"

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Toothless' mien veered into a complaisant one. Hands trailed up slender, quasi brittle arms, down a narrow torso, finally resting just several inches from the waist, cupping firm but surprisingly sensuous flesh. His cosset was met with a fierce clutch upon both of his broad shoulders, wiry fingers splayed, ivory on copper. The Night Fury understood much clearer now. Though his human was still fragile to him, he also knew that those same frail limbs could lift ponderous weapons, tame the wildest of beasts; they were agile and swift appendages, skilled and confident when need be.

Beginning to move, Toothless felt the heat seep out than flood back in; the motions were substantial, guileless; the dragon felt the pit of his stomach constrict, fire coiling into it, like the warmest sunrays during estival.

The Viking was amazed at the compression, tight enough to be exquisite without limiting his maneuvers. Abeyance was the farthest thought from his mind; he kept the rhythm smooth but began to pick the pace up, watching tepid skin change to a richer color as it ignited with each thrust. Toothless' lips were parted, beryl hues glazed over. Hiccup eyed the shallow rise and fall of his chest; whilst his gaze admired the taut musculature, it fixated on the mammillae and his fingers grazed them, molding them to peaks. One hand remained on the chest, the other trailing licentiously downward, gripping the hot, sticky organ and glided.

This combined and unusual sensibility was startling to the dragon, still growing accustomed to the human form; but he found his back arching of its own accord, rigid as a bow. Hiccup's hands were practically magic to the Night Fury, an animalistic noise ripping out, mingled with a human whine.

Their heavy suspires and groans filled one another's ears, practically whispers in the dead silence of the wood. Faint gold beams warmed the already blushing skin, florid beads of excretion covering the pair in a glossy patina.

Toothless pulled him closer, head dipping up to the crook of the boy's neck; the tongue darted out, the ghost of pulsations at its tip. A different slick muscle thrust into him, and the dragon's teeth nearly bit down in the translucent skin. It became apparent to the dragon that, now, he could mark the boy his, stake his claim.

…Was it possible in this form?

Toothless' tongue brushed an incisor; felt a welt that tasted of rust. Sharp enough. He'd never noticed how there were little altercations to his human body now that he could change at will. Teeth were sharper, his ears could catch sounds better, eyes were caustic, and his sense of smell was more poignant. Realizing these assets made him feel comfort, acknowledging with thanks that he would not be totally useless in this body if Hiccup needed any assistance.

Even so, he was reluctant to place his emblem of possession. Hiccup didn't know the ways of dragons; surely he would be willing however Toothless felt inclined to ask. And there was the other matter that went with it…

At the sound of his name, the Viking slowed to a stop, watching his lover curiously. "What is it?"

"I need to mark you."

Hiccup's brows furrowed contemplatively, and Toothless couldn't help but think it was adorable. "What do you mean?"

"It's customary for dragons who, when they decide to have a lifelong partner, to mark them as theirs. It's, generally, a bite on the shoulder or neck. It's said to be painless for the receivers but in this body…"

Smiling, Hiccup cupped the right side of his face. "It'll be alright."

Joy surged through the boy's accepting the offer, yet Toothless was immediate and careful when he tipped his head close again, teal eyes burning into green. "There's one other thing."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You have to bite me back."

Hiccup's silence instantly made Toothless regret his words; he decided this _might_ be bordering revulsion. Hiccup, however, was not repugnant of the thought—he had merely lost his voice because he worried if his blunt teeth would be able to do it properly.

"All right," Hiccup murmured, a trickle of worry sliming down.

Heart ballooning in his chest, Toothless thought he might die from bliss. Its beats were innumerable per second, tongue sliding along, skin warm and salty, real and alive and all his own. He felt Hiccup stiffen; Toothless paused, unaware that Hiccup was preparing himself but also anticipating the thrill of it—the now pointy canines sent him reeling, light scrapes on his neck.

Toothless inquired, "Ready?"

At Hiccup's nod, the Night Fury had the boy tilt his head slightly to the right, neck at the perfect angle.

A convulsive shudder coursed through them, a gratifying moan escaping both.

The boy felt nothing but the teeth in his skin, hot air laving him where the tongue lapped at the tails of crimson, blood on a snowy surface; nails burrowed harder than intended in the pristine skin of Hiccup's back. It made the boy arch, and he found himself thrusting again, delirious from the emotions and endless abundance of all these different sensations. The suckling sensation on his neck was oddly arousing, even if it only lasted for a minute. Toothless was soon pulling back, grinning madly from ear to ear, and eyeing the punctures with pride.

Even so, with the following thrust, he bucked and determinedly eyed the nape of Toothless' neck, just a little above the left collarbone. Licking his lips nervously, he forcefully bit down, knowing his teeth might mess this up. Fortunately, he had been virile enough that a laceration appeared a few seconds afterward. He instinctively wrinkled his nose at the aroma, but he, too, imbibed the tangy substance. At his mate's heady groan, he continued to extract the little remnants of scarlet left.

Despite all this, he had managed to keep a reasonable momentum; now withdrawing, he picked the speed again, drunk on everything, the warm blood pouring into him like honeyed mead—nice and sweet and lethargic. But he recognized the perception of swelling, the adrenaline passing into him like molten lava.

He then gripped Toothless' manhood again, sliding with more feeling. The dragon bucked, Hiccup's name tumbling off the parched lips in a ragged, hoarse drone.

Colors burst beneath their eyelids, a scintillating pyre devoured them. Once more, the haven oscillated from the discord as they felt the inferno rupture. Pulling slowly, and reluctantly, out, Hiccup lay down beside him, swallowing to quench the arid esophagus before trying to steady his breaths.

Toothless' arm wrapped with obdurate pronounce on the boy's torso, hauling him closer. Hiccup met his gaze, dazzled by the halcyon tone they took when topaz rays hit them.

"I love you." whispered the dragon, drenching those three words with every ounce of amatory he felt; he would never have to fear saying them again.

Hiccup grinned wide, "I love you too."

Snuggling closer, hands absently skimming, they both planned they would be like this for always and forever. They shared a look and kiss, knowing deep inside that they could go even beyond eternity; because love can defy anything.

**AN: God that is so **_**SAPPY**_**! –gags- Look what you've all done to me! The couple made me into a mushy-gooey writer! XD**

**Thanks for sticking this out with me for so long! I know things can be better and I'm still progressing in writing but I'm glad to have such support on such, in my opinion, one of the most difficult couples I've ever done. Thanks so much! Here's one last shout out to **_**every**_**one who checked this out! :D Yup, the list is one reason to double-check. Hope I got all of you! ^^'**

**Adm. J. Kirk McGill  
****AdmirationOfAwkwardness  
****airatainted  
****allen niichan  
****al28894  
****Amaterasu17  
****AnamayCrystal  
****an anonymous reviewer  
****Apple-Elite  
****arisaxlavi911  
****Asa ReMe  
****August Mayhem  
****Baronfly  
****BellatriD  
****blacktalon117  
****blissfulignorance19  
****Byakushii  
****callmeBaby'08'  
****Candy-chama  
****CandyXdaXneko  
****canedtweety  
****CaptainInsaneD  
****Caris L. Clearwater  
****ChickiChickiHirhri  
****Clarrolx  
****clenalyn  
****Clumsy Giraffe  
****crazysquirl  
****Crispy For A Change  
****Crystal F. Flowright  
****crzyRENThead  
****cutiecat92  
****Daniel The king of Dragons  
****Danya2  
****darkdaylight (thanks for the proper German words! ;D)  
****Deathangel499297  
****Deeper than Darkness  
****deranged black kitten of doom  
****Desiree Nicole  
****Detective V  
****District X  
****Dragon Fairies  
****Dragon of Kirentha  
****DreadPirateSephy  
****Duiker  
****EcchoKat  
****Effective Immediately  
****eliasdarklight  
****ELMO-kibafangirl11  
****EmeraldWit  
****Feonixis  
****FireBreather339  
****flutegirl0422  
****Gaara'slilsis  
****GamerFreak007  
****Genome Soldier  
****gigi-2000  
****Gryphon-Wings  
****heather12  
****Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III  
****HidanKakuzuFanGirl  
****highschool zombie  
****hokagegodessarya  
****If Wishes Were Blue Skies  
****I'm Gay For Robots  
****InsanityRelapse  
****Inu-Ice-Dragon  
****Isabell Kistinger  
****Ivan's Kitsune  
****JigokuHana  
****Jinmi  
****JTank90  
****Just Fe  
****Kahlem  
****KaitlynAM  
****karolinka  
****Kat1132  
****KawaiiNekoDesuYo  
****kill4blood  
****KirkxSpock  
****Kisachan18  
****Kitsune Onna1  
****Kiyosaisei Ichimaru  
****kol0  
****krystaldragon11  
****kunohara  
****La Belle Demoiselle  
****Lifeclaw  
****Lightbeauty  
****LivingDeadPhantom  
****Loti-miko  
****LovingMyth  
****luan eksteen  
****mangafairy  
****marstoearth  
****Meerkatgirl13  
****meggie6  
****Michael01  
****MissHanyou  
****Mizuki hikari  
****moshi95 AKA sherley C.  
****mpkio2  
****Muffintine  
****MusicPeaceAndCheese  
****My Eternal Facade  
****Nanashi-Angel  
****NemesisMuse  
****NightMandarin  
****NigthFuryDragon  
****Nymph of the sea  
****Paranoidman  
****peppermints and cotton-candy  
****PhantomMouse1115  
****Picture Perfect Bottled Rage  
****PlasticBagFreak  
****prodigus feldspar  
****prophetofdoomy  
****RaeVenn-Chan  
****Ragnarox  
****RaidersEcho  
****Randomstrike  
****ranni  
****Ravenclaw Samurai  
****Rei no Baka  
****Reviewer of Doom  
****RinTikari  
****rockenweirdo  
****RoosterEmpress  
****SagenWarrior  
****sally-dark  
****sasumis  
****sea mermaid princess  
****Skittles the Sugar Fairy  
****Snea  
****Someone  
****SomethingIDon'tKnow  
****Son-Of-Sparda  
****so X ma is awesome  
****Splash Mountain  
****Squeeb  
****Storktimus  
****sunniphrost  
****suprise329  
****Tandakku  
****TeaMongrel  
****Tefnut Talvi  
****Toothless-the-nightfury  
****Travis Church  
****Tris the weatherwitch  
****Tweekerz  
****Twig'um  
****Veritas4Eternity  
****Vulpes Cubs  
****W3R-SiN  
****wakazimaru  
****Willow Tracy  
****Wine Colored Novocain  
****XHelloXGoodbyeX  
****xSoulCaptivex  
****xxHaleinaxx  
****XxMadMax593  
****xXxPainxXxAlwaysxXxReturnsxXx  
****YoukaiMassacre**

**And thanks to any who followed anonymously! Also, a future thank you to those who find this story later in its completion! **

**None of this was possible without any of you! –bows gratefully-**


End file.
